Subspace Emissary: The Lost Cutscenes
by HomestarOtaku
Summary: Ever wondered what the Subspace Emissary would be like if it had dialogue? Here's one possibility.
1. The World of Trophies

Scene 1: The World of Trophies

(scene of a huge stadium filled with people)

Announcer: (over the loudspeaker) LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY FOR ANOTHER EXCITING COMPETITION!

_As Peach and Zelda talk, the announcer continues to speak in the background._

Peach: (stretching) Ah, there's nothing like watching a match after a hard day's work.

Zelda: (chuckle) Only, you've never done a hard day's work, Peach.

Peach: (shocked and insulted) HEY!

Announcer: (over the loudspeaker) UP FIRST, IN THE BLUE CORNER, REPRESENTING THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM, A SIMPLE YET VALIANT PLUMBER, MR. NINTENDO HIMSELF, (a trophy of Mario falls onto the field, glows, and changes into Mario, who assumes his battle stance) MARIO! (the crowd goes wild) AND HIS OPPONENT, IN THE RED CORNER, ALL THE WAY FROM BEYOND THE STARS, AN EXTRATERRESTRIAL WITH A BOTTOMLESS STOMACH, (a trophy of Kirby falls onto the field, glows, and changes into Kirby, who squeals and claps to the fans) KIRBY! (the crowd goes wild) WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET'S GET THIS MATCH UNDER WAY!


	2. Assault on the Stadium

Scene 2: Assault on the Stadium

(scene of Pit standing by a reflecting pool)

Pit: Haha! Yes! That's what I'm talking about!

Announcer: …and a left in the eye, a kick to the ankles, a right in the nose, a fireball, a…random wooden hammer? Anyway, what a fight! Neither one of these heroes is giving in at all!

_(later)_

_(scene of Mario and Kirby in the stadium)_

_Mario and Kirby shake hands, then wave to the crowd._

Announcer: (over the loudspeaker) LET'S HEAR IT, FOLKS! WHAT A MATCH!

_Mario stops waving, notices something in the corner of his eye._

Mario: Hmm?

_The Battleship Halberd appears over the stadium, enveloped in dark red clouds, and drops Shadow Bugs which form Primids._

Peach: (gasp) Oh, no. It looks like they're in trouble!

Zelda: Oh, you think?

_Zelda runs over to the railing, jumps, and teleports with Faeroe's Wind. Peach follows with her umbrella._

Zelda: Looks like you'll get to do a hard day's work, after all, Peach. (charges her fist with electricity)

Peach: (slightly aggravated) Zelda...

Kirby: (excitedly) Poyo! Poyo!

Mario: Not now, Kirby. We've 'a' got a job to do!

_(later)_

Zelda: (wiping her hands) Well, that's the last of them.

Peach: Oh. (points toward the sky) Mario, Kirby, Zelda, look.

_A mysterious, cloaked figure descends from the Halberd on a hovering platform and drops a large metal sphere onto the stadium. Two R.O.B. units appear and pull the sphere open, revealing a countdown timer._

Mario: IT'S A BOMB!

_Mario runs over to try and defuse it._

Announcer: Uh-oh. It looks like the rest of today's events will have to be postponed for now. Ladies and gentlemen, please leave the stadium in an orderly fashion.

_Suddenly, a cannonball flies out of nowhere and strikes Mario._

Mario: Ugh! (flies out of the stadium) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGHHH!

_Kirby watches Mario fly away and disappear._

Kirby: (in awe) Ooooh…

_He hears a clanging noise behind him, followed by Peach's screaming, and turns around to see Petey Piranha holding Peach and Zelda in giant cages._

Zelda: Don't worry about us, Kirby. Disarm that bomb, now!

_Petey Piranha bangs Peach and Zelda's cages together and roars menacingly._1

1 So, who do you want to see rescued? Peach or Zelda?


	3. First Signs of Subspace

Scene 3: First Signs of Subspace

_At a huge stadium filled with people, the defeated Petey Piranha explodes, and Kirby and Zelda leap out from the explosion._

Zelda: (slightly irritated) I thought I told you to disarm that bomb, Kirby. I could've gotten out of that cage myself.

Kirby: (while staring blankly at Zelda) Poyo?

Zelda: (calmer) Oh well. I guess even I can't ignore that adorable little face of yours.

_She suddenly remembers that Peach's cage wasn't destroyed and turns around to the wreckage of her cage._

Zelda: Peach? Peach, where are you?

_Suddenly, Wario jumps down into the stadium, brandishing a Dark Cannon and pointing it at Kirby and Zelda, prompting them to turn to him._

Wario: Well, hello there. You're just in time to be my latest prize.

_Zelda charges her fist with electricity while Kirby simply stares innocently._

Zelda: You'll never take me alive, Wario.

_Wario looks out the corner of his eye and notices Peach climbing from the wreckage of her cage. Peach notices Wario and looks on in terror._

Wario: Terms accepted, Zelda. Ha ha ha.

_He turns the __Dark Cannon __ at Peach and charges it._

Peach: Oh no!

Zelda: Peach, get out of there, now!

_Zelda looks on helplessly as Wario fires a black, arrow-shaped beam of energy at Peach that turns immediately turns her into a trophy. Wario leaps over to Peach's trophy, hoists it over his shoulder, and turns back to Kirby and Zelda._

Wario: You two got lucky this time, but don't worry; I'll see you again very soon. Have a rotten day! Ha ha ha ha ha!

_He leaps away, eventually leaving the stadium. Kirby and Zelda run after him, but Kirby notices that the Subspace Bomb is about to detonate, stops running, and gestures wildly to Zelda._

Kirby: (alarmed) Poyo! Poyo! Poyo!

_Zelda stops running and notices the Subspace Bomb and gasps._

Zelda: Oh my goodness…

_The Subspace Bomb explodes, engulfing the entire stadium in a massive subspace nexus. Kirby and Zelda narrowly escape the explosion on Warp Star and fly off into the clouds._

Zelda: (disappointed) I told you to disarm the bomb, Kirby. Now you know why.

Kirby: Poyo?

_(later)_

_Pit, standing by a reflecting pool, gasps as he watches the Subspace Bomb engulf the stadium in a massive subspace nexus._

Pit: All those poor, innocent souls lost… There's got to be something I can do about this.

Palutena: (as she materializes behind Pit) And indeed, there is, brave champion of light.

_Pit turns around to see Palutena finish materializing, then runs over and kneels on one knee in reverence._

Pit: Goddess Palutena, speak. What would you have me do?

_Palutena materializes Pit's bow in her hand and lets it float into Pit's hand._

Palutena: Descend unto the mortal realm and rid the world of this great evil. And fear not, for you will have many allies to aid you in your task.

Pit: By your word.

_Pit hurriedly races to a huge pair of doors that slowly open, revealing the world below. He spreads his arms and wings outward and gracefully begins his descent through the clouds._

_(later)_

_Pit lands on a high plateau and surveys the clouds around him. He suddenly notices the Battleship Halberd breaking through the clouds and dropping Shadow Bugs that form into Primids._

Pit: Alright. Now that I can see you things with my own eyes, who or what are you?

_The Primids don't respond, instead slowly advancing toward Pit._

Pit: Oh, not in the mood to talk, eh?

_He breaks his bow into a pair of short swords and prepares for battle._

Pit: Okay. Bring it on!

_(later)_

_Pit wipes his brow with the back of his hand, and then notices a trophy in one of the clouds nearby._

Pit: (to himself) I wonder who that is…

_He flutters to the trophy and touches its base, prompting it to change back into Mario._

Mario: (moaning and shaking his head) Oh… Mamma mia. What happened?

Pit: Don't you remember?

Mario: Well, I had just fought in a match against-a Kirby—just a friendly competition, nothing fancy—and then-a the Battleship Halberd flew over the stadium and-a started dropping dark, purple pixels everywhere. Then this thing, this "ancient minister," flew down and dropped-a a bomb-a onto the stadium. I ran over to-a try and-a defuse it, but then-a this cannonball appeared out of-a nowhere and blew me out-a. And-a the next-a thing I knew, I was here.

Pit: Those "dark, purple pixels" are called Shadow Bugs. I don't know where they came from or why they're here, but we've got to do something about it before all is lost. Will you join me?

Mario: Of course-a.

_Mario runs off and starts hopping from plateau to plateau. Pit follows him in the air._

_(later)_

_Mario and Pit come to an outcropping and spot the Halberd in the distance._

Mario: Hey. That'sa the battleship Halberd.

Pit: You've seen that before?

Mario: Of course-a. It dropped a whole bunch of-a those Shadow Bugs on that stadium I told you about.

_Suddenly, an Arwing flies by. Mario and Pit look on as it comes close to the Halberd._

Pit: Whoever's flying that Arwing must have a death wish if he thinks he can combat the Halberd. I pray to Palutena that he knows what he's doing…

_(meanwhile)_

_Zelda and Kirby are flying high in the sky on Warp Star when Zelda notices that the Halberd is gaining on them._

Zelda: Hurry, Kirby. That ship is about to—

_The Halberd crashes into Warp Star, knocking Kirby and Zelda off. They land on the Halberd's deck and notice an Arwing flying by. The Halberd's anti-aircraft guns open fire on the Arwing but fail to hit it. Suddenly, a giant mechanical arm rockets out and strikes the Arwing, causing it to spiral out of control. It passes just over Kirby and Zelda as it falls, blowing them overboard._


	4. Kong

Scene 4: Kong

_A cart with a huge hoard of bananas, operated by some of Bowser's minions, drives away. Meanwhile, Donkey Kong soundly defeats other minions, then leaps out of the foliage onto a cliff, roars angrily, and beats his chest._

Donkey Kong: All, right. Where'd those scumbags run off to?

_He sees the cart with the hoard of bananas on the dirt road below and bellows angrily. A goomba on the cart fires three Bullet Bills at Donkey Kong, who prepares to block. Suddenly, Diddy Kong leaps out of the foliage and off of Donkey Kong's head, pulls out two peanut popguns, and shoots down two Bullet Bills. He then turns upside-down and shoots down the third Bullet Bill, which lands behind Donkey Kong. Diddy Kong lands beside Donkey Kong._

Diddy Kong: Whew. Just in time, eh?

Donkey Kong: No kidding.

_The Bullet Bill explodes behind them._

Donkey Kong: Now, whaddya say we go get those banana thieves?

_Diddy Kong puts away his peanut popguns as the cart drives away._

Diddy Kong: Whoo, yeah!

_Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong charge over the edge of the cliff to the foliage below._

_(later)_

_Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong stumble across a huge pile of bananas, and then start triumphantly beating their chests. Suddenly, they hear heavy footsteps behind them and turn around to see Bowser._

Diddy Kong: Huh?

Donkey Kong: What?

_Bowser roars menacingly._

Bowser: This is better than I could have hoped.

Donkey Kong: Oh, it's you. Whatever you're up to this time, Bowser, you won't get away with all these bananas.

_Diddy Kong assumes a kung fu stance._

Diddy Kong: Yeah. You don't scare us, scales for brains.

Bowser: Oh, don't I?

_Bowser pulls out __a Dark Cannon a__nd charges it. Donkey Kong gasps._

Donkey Kong: Uh-oh.

_He winds up a Giant Punch and takes aim at Diddy Kong._

Donkey Kong: Hold still, little buddy. It's for your own good.

_He punches Diddy Kong out of the forest, prompting Diddy Kong to look on in horror as Bowser shoots Donkey Kong with the __Dark Cannon__._

Diddy Kong: DK!

_Diddy Kong disappears over the horizon as Bowser walks over to the fallen Donkey Kong trophy._

Bowser: At last, I have the mighty Donkey Kong. (evilly) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!


	5. Of Gods and Men

Scene 5: Of Gods and Men

_Mario and Pit chase the Ancient Minister, who is towing a Subspace Bomb. Mario jumps up and tries to grab the bomb but falls short._

Mario: Mamma Mia!

_Pit jumps off his head and grabs at the Ancient Minister's cloak._

Mario: (surprised) WHOA!

Pit: You won't get away!

_Pit misses the Ancient Minister, who flies away. Mario and Pit land back on the ground._

Pit: (frustrated) Aw, blast it. He got away.

Mario: Well, what-a gave that away? The-a floating figure in the goofy cloak, the—?

Pit: I don't need YOUR commentary, Mario.

_Mario shrugs._

Mario: What? I'm just-a trying to lighten things up.

_Pit rolls his eyes and sighs._

Pit: Mortals. I'll never understand you and your sense of humor.

Mario: Hey-a. At-a least I'm-a trying to maintain a positive mental attitude.

Pit: You can maintain that mental attitude all you want, but whatever the Ancient Minister's up to, if we don't do something about it, our entire world could be in serious jeopardy.

Mario: So-a why do-a you care so much-a, Pit?

Pit: Because it's my duty as an angel to maintain the cohesion of Palutena's army and fight evil. You have no duty other than to fix pipes. If you fail, some other plumber will just waltz right in and replace you sooner or later, but if I fail, all of creation is doomed.

_He turns away and puts his hand over his face._

Pit: (to himself) When Goddess Palutena told me I'd have allies, I didn't think she had this clown in mind.

Mario: You-a dare insult-a me? Do you know how many times I have-a defeated Bowser?

Pit: (to Mario) Feh. More than I'd care to count, but compared to some of the enemies I've fought, Bowser's an amateur. As far as that's concerned, creation still exists because of me. I only brought you along because I thought you'd be an asset to my quest, so unless you have anything to contribute, stay out of my way.

_He spreads his wings to start flying away, but Mario stops him._

Mario: Listen-a, Pit. In all my years fighting Bowser and-a his minions, I've-a learned one simple thing: you don't have-a to fight alone-a. Maybe fighting alone-a worked against the enemies you fought, but-a this enemy is something-a too big for either of us-a to defeat by himself. The only way-a we'll defeat him is if-a we work together. So, are you with me?

_Pit thinks about this for a moment._

Pit: Heh. You're pretty confident for something that can die. I'm in.


	6. A New Ally

Scene 6: A New Ally

_Diddy Kong swings through the jungle until he comes across a lake and finds a crashed Arwing._

Diddy Kong: Huh? A plane?

_He approaches the Arwing with curiosity mixed with caution._

Diddy Kong: I wonder who—

_Suddenly, Rayquaza bursts from the water and roars, prompting Diddy Kong to turn to the lake and look on. Rayquaza fires an energy ball from its mouth, incinerating the Arwing._

Diddy Kong: YOWZA!

_Rayquaza dives at Diddy Kong and picks him up, and Diddy Kong shrieks in distress as Rayquaza dives in and out of the water with him in tow and growls menacingly. Just then, someone rockets out of the Arwing, rushes by Rayquaza, and knocks Diddy Kong out of its hand. The mysterious figure lands on the shore, revealing himself to be Fox McCloud and dropping Diddy Kong nearby. Rayquaza charges another energy ball and fires at Fox, who invokes his reflector._

Fox: Hate to disappoint you, Rayquaza, but dinner's canceled!

_The energy ball bounces off Fox's reflector and strikes Rayquaza, knocking it back into the water. Fox turns to Diddy Kong and gestures towards him._

Fox: Come with me if you want to live.

Diddy Kong: Uh…okay.

_(later)_

_Rayquaza falls back into the water. Diddy Kong dances around, clapping his hands, while Fox gives a thumbs up._

Fox: Well, that's the last of him for now.

_He starts walking away, but Diddy Kong grabs him by the collar._

Fox: Ulk?

Diddy Kong: Hey, since I helped you take down that big lizard, there's another one we can go mess up. He's got my buddy, DK, captive and—

_Fox, uninterested, walks away again._

Diddy Kong: HEY! Where're you going?

Fox: Sorry, but I need to fix my ship first—

_Diddy Kong grabs Fox by the collar again, but this time dragging him into the jungle._

Fox: Awk!

Diddy Kong: You can always get another one, right? Now let's go!

_Fox sighs in disapproval as Diddy Kong drags him._

Fox: (to himself) What did I just get myself into?

_(later)_

_Fox and Diddy Kong come to a clearing in the forest, where Bowser is walking by, and hide in the underbrush._

Fox: (in a whisper) Alright, Diddy. If we stay hidden, we can take Bowser by—

_Diddy leaps out from the underbrush and assumes a kung fu stance._

Diddy Kong: Hey, you overgrown lizard! Where do you think you're going?

_Bowser turns around and roars at Diddy Kong. Fox shakes his head and sighs._

Fox: So much for the element of surprise.

_Fox jumps out from the underbrush and prepares to fight._

_(later)_

_Diddy Kong dances around, clapping his hands over his head._

Diddy Kong: (singsong) I trophied Bowser! I trophied Bowser!

Fox: Calm down, Diddy.

_Fox walks over to the Bowser trophy and inspects it suspiciously._

Fox: (to himself) Something's wrong. I know Bowser's fighting style, and that wasn't it.

_Diddy Kong walks over to the Bowser trophy._

Diddy Kong: Not so tough now that you're a lifeless trophy, huh?

_He bumps the trophy hard with his shoulder, causing it to disintegrate into a cluster of Shadow Bugs that float away._

Diddy Kong: Hey. How come you get to disi—?

Fox: (alarmed) LOOK OUT!

_A black, arrow-shaped bolt flies at Fox and Diddy Kong, who both narrowly dodge it. Fox looks some distance away to see Bowser charging a Dark Cannon and firing. The next bolt strikes the ground between Fox and Diddy Kong, prompting Diddy Kong to come stomping his way toward Bowser and beating his chest._

Diddy Kong: (angrily) Come on, you big palooka! You want a piece of me? YOU WANT A PIECE?

_Fox grabs Diddy Kong by the collar and runs away. Diddy Kong thrashes about all the while._

Diddy Kong: (furiously) HEY, LET ME GO! WE CAN TAKE HIM!

Fox: Not with that cannon if his, we can't. Now let's move!

_He leaps off the edge of a cliff into the foliage below._

Bowser: That's right, you cowards. Run. Run away. (evilly) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!


	7. The Brother I Never Had

Scene 7: The Brother I Never Had

_Lucas walks alone in a ruined zoo. After stopping by a dilapidated jungle gym, he sighs._

Lucas: (to himself) Mommy… Claus… Why did you have to die…?

_Suddenly, a swarm of Shadow Bugs appears around Lucas, and the bugs materialize into Primids, prompting Lucas to shudder._

Lucas: W-who are you…or…w-w-w-what are you…?

_The Pig King statue suddenly lands behind Lucas with a thud, prompting Lucas to turn around in fear._

Lucas: (terrified) AAAAAAAAHHH! SOMEBODY HELP!

_Lucas turns around and runs away, and the Pig King statue slowly pursues him._

_(later)_

_Lucas runs from the Pig King statue, but suddenly trips over a stick and tries to crawl away._

Lucas: Ah, uh, oh no! I…

_As the Pig King statue closes in on him, Lucas stops squirming, buries his face in his arms, and starts whimpering._

Ness: PK THUNDER!

_A ball of lightning appears and knocks over the Pig King statue, prompting Lucas to get up, turn around, and see Ness descend in front of him._

Lucas: Huh? Who are you?

Ness: My name is Ness, and it looks like I got here just in time, Lucas.

Lucas: How do you know my name?

_The Pig King statue gets back up._

Ness: No time for small talk. I have a job to finish.

_Ness and the Pig King statue jump high into the air, prompting Ness to activate PK Flash._

Ness: PK FLASH!

_A lime green globule of energy flies toward the Pig King statue, prompting it to explode. Something from inside the explosion falls to the ground, revealing itself to be Porky Minch in a spiderlike war machine as Ness descends._

Ness: Well, I guess it won't be that easy.

_Ness wipes sweat off his brow._

_(later)_

Ness: (triumphantly) やったね！

_Ness takes off his hat and starts fanning himself with it._

Lucas: (exhausted) Phew. That was close.

Ness: Yeah. Good thing I got there on time. Now about how I you're your name…

_He pauses, puts on his hat, and looks up at the top of a structure to see Wario snickering with a Dark Cannon in his hands._

Wario: That was some fine fighting you boys did there.

_He aims the Dark Cannon at Ness_

Wario: Too bad it would be your last. Bye, bye!

_He fires, but Ness dodges the shot._

Wario: (dissatisfied) Ngh! You little brat!

_He fires four more shots at Ness, but Ness dodges them all._

Ness: Nice try, garlic breath!

Wario: Hmmm. Fine, then…

_Wario points the Dark Cannon at Lucas._

Wario: How about you, eh?

Lucas: (shocked) Oh no.

Ness: (turning to Lucas) Uh-oh…

_Lucas slowly curls up into a ball and starts whimpering_

Lucas: Please, no…

_Wario fires. Ness runs over to Lucas, pushes him out of the way, gets hit by the Dark Cannon shot, and turns into a trophy._

Lucas: (gasp) NESS!

_Wario jumps down and approaches Lucas._

Lucas: No. G-go away.

_Lucas whimpers, then runs away. Suddenly, it starts raining. Wario holds Ness' trophy._

Wario: (to himself) Well, it's a minor prize, but any pay is good pay. (evilly) Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Aha ha ha ha ha ha! Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

_(later)_

_Lucas walks alone in a ruined zoo, not looking where he's going, when he bumps into a Pokemon Trainer, prompting him to look up at him._

Lucas: Huh? Who are you?

Pokemon Trainer: No time for that, kid. Look.

_A swarm of Shadow Bugs amasses in front of Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer and materializes into an army of Primids. Lucas gasps in fear, but the Pokemon Trainer puts his hand on his shoulder reassuringly._

Pokemon Trainer: Don't worry, kid. I've dealt with worse. Just leave it to me.

_He pulls out a Poke Ball from his belt, expands it, and throws it._

Pokemon Trainer: Go, Squirtle!

_The Poke Ball opens, releasing a Squirtle in a brilliant white flash of light._

Pokemon Trainer: Get ready to rumble!

_(later)_

_The Pokemon Trainer looks around to make sure that the coast is clear, and then tosses a Poke Ball in the air._

Pokemon Trainer: Squirtle, return!

_The Poke Ball opens, and Squirtle disappears in a brilliant red flash of light. It bounces back to the Pokemon Trainer's hand._

Pokemon Trainer: Well, I guess it's time to keep going. (to Lucas) See you later, kid.

_He starts walking away, prompting Lucas to try and stop him._

Lucas: Uh…

_Lucas stops himself, but then remembers Ness._

Lucas: (in his head) He was like the brother I never had, and I just abandoned him. What am I doing?

_He strengthens his resolve and runs after the Pokemon Trainer._

Lucas: Wait! I'm coming with you!

Pokemon Trainer: Huh?

Lucas: You see, there's this person who saved my life a while ago, and I've got to help him.

Pokemon Trainer: Do tell, kid.

Lucas: I will. And my name's not "kid;" it's Lucas.

Pokemon Trainer: Nice to meet you, Lucas.


	8. Live By the Sword

Scene 8: Live By the Sword

_Two R.O.B.s detonate a Subspace Bomb in the middle of an empty battlefield. Marth looks at the subspace nexus from the distance atop a ruined castle. A huge army of Primids marches from the nexus to the castle._

Marth: あの生き物...1

_Marth unsheathes his sword and prepares to leave the castle._

Marth: ...を通過してはならない！

_(later)_

_Marth stands just outside the subspace nexus._

Marth: (under his breath) 既に手遅れだが表示されます...

_He pauses, and then looks out the corner of his eye._

Marth: 何？

_Meta Knight swoops in and attacks Marth, who quickly repels his attack._

Meta Knight: Out of my way.

_Meta Knight rushes Marth again. Marth and Meta Knight briefly fight and neither scores a hit on the other. Suddenly, Primids jump out behind Marth and Meta Knight, prompting them to slash the Primids behind each other apart._

Marth: そのためには、われわれの同盟国です。

Meta Knight: Agreed.

_More Primids spawn around Marth and Meta Knight._

Meta Knight: Let's get out of here.

Marth: はい！

(later)

_Marth and Meta Knight chase the Ancient Minster, who is towing another Subspace Bomb. Marth slashes at the bomb with Dolphin Slash but misses._

Marth: 呪い！

_Meta Knight flies up, then the Ancient Minister shoots a hole in his left wing, prompting Meta Knight to descend and turn his wings back into his cape._

Meta Knight: Urk. Blast it.

_Suddenly, a huge, flaming sword flies up in front of the Ancient Minister, followed shortly by Ike, enveloped in flames, who catches his sword over his head._

Ike: GREAT…

_He slams his sword down on the Ancient Minister's Subspace Bomb._

Ike: AETHER!

_The Subspace Bomb breaks loose. Ike comes crashing down, the bomb splits on impact, and the flames around him dissipate. He turns to Marth and Meta Knight._

Ike: Sorry I'm late, guys.

Marth: 実際には、アイクのタイミングは完璧だった。古代大臣はほぼ脱出した。

Meta Knight: Basically, he said you just stopped the Ancient Minister from escaping with that bomb you destroyed.

Ike: Makes sense to me.

_More Primids start spawning around Ike, Marth, and Meta Knight, who all prepare themselves for battle._

Ike: Oh, great. More of them.

Marth: あなた自身を準備する。

Meta Knight: You two just stay out of my way.

_(later)_

_Ike, Marth, and Meta Knight chase the Ancient Minister to the edge of a cliff, and are unable to follow. Ike snaps his fingers in frustration._

Ike: Rats.

Marth: このレートで彼を捕まえることはありません。(to Meta Knight) メタナイトは、別の方法を知っていますか？

Ike: What did he just say?

Meta Knight: (to Ike) He asked me if there's another way to catch up to the Ancient Minister, (to Marth) which there is. (to both) Follow me.

_Ike and Marth follow Meta Knight through a nearby cave._

1 I used Google Translate for Marth's Japanese dialogue, so if I got anything wrong, don't be afraid to let me know.


	9. Grand Theft Brawl

Scene 9: Grand Theft Brawl

_A Waddle Dee walks along a dirt road. Luigi catches sight of it, jumps back, and assumes a nervous battle pose._

Luigi: Wah! Uh…s-s-stay back!

_The Waddle Dee looks at Luigi for a moment, and then keeps walking. Luigi, relieved, wipes his brow, but then notices another Waddle Dee walking towards him, jumps back, and assumes a nervous battle pose._

Luigi: Yipe! Uh…s-s-s-stay back! Stay back!

_Suddenly, King DeDeDe steps up behind Luigi and strikes him in the back with his hammer, sending him flying into the air._

Luigi: WOOOOOHOHOHOHOYAAAAAUGH!

_Luigi descends as a trophy, which King DeDeDe catches on his hammer and tosses over his shoulder._

King DeDeDe: Heh heh heh. 2 E Z.

_He slaps the Luigi trophy a couple of times, and then turns to some Waddle Dees nearby._

King DeDeDe: Good work, Waddle Dees. Time for phase 2.

_They all leave the vicinity of the Luigi Trophy while Wario comes along on a floating cart with the Peach and Ness trophies in tow. Wario notices the Luigi trophy by the side of the road._

Wario: Huh?

_He stops the cart, gets off, and walks to the Luigi trophy._

Wario: (in the trophy's face) Bah! (to himself) Ha ha ha! I sound like a dog.

_He hoists the trophy over his head and prepares to leave, when suddenly, Waddle Dees leap out from everywhere and swarm Wario._

Waddle Dees: (a la Battle Creek Grunts) CHAAAAARGE! YEAH! COME ON! YEAH, MAN! GO FORWARD! GO FORWARD! OVER THERE! EEYAHOO! BOOYA! Etc.

Wario: (simultaneously) What the—AAUGH! GET AWAY FROM ME! NO!

_Wario drops the trophy, which lands on the cart._

King DeDeDe: Thanks for the ride, sucker! Heh heh heh heh heh!

_King DeDeDe rides away in Wario's cart with all three trophies in tow, and the Waddle Dees run away. Wario gets up, realizes the cart is gone, sees King DeDeDe riding away, and starts jumping up and down and yelling at King DeDeDe._

Wario: Hey! Come back here! I'm supposed to be the thief, not you!


	10. In Unlikely Places

Scene 10: In Unlikely Places

_Link walks up to a pedestal in the middle of a dense forest, where he finds the Master Sword in its resting place. Navi follows close behind._

Navi: Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen!

_Link motions to Navi to stop talking._

Link: Not now, Navi. I'm kind of having a moment here.

Navi: A moment? This is the 17th or 18th time you've obtained the Master Sword. Why not just keep it?

Link: It only works in times of great crisis, Navi, after which I have to return the sword for it to regain its power. And if the Three Goddesses are right…

_Link grips the Master Sword tightly in both hands and slowly pulls on it. The Triforce of Courage resonates on his left hand as he removes the Master Sword from its pedestal and points it skyward._

Link: …this just may be our world's darkest hour yet.

_(later)_

_Link walks past a tree stump, where Yoshi is sleeping peacefully. Navi leads the way._

Yoshi: (sleepily) No, really…I…I couldn't…eat another bite…

_Suddenly, Navi stops in her tracks and starts beating her wings frantically._

Navi: Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen!

Link: What is it, Navi?

Navi: Hey! Look! Hey! Watch out!

_Link turns around, then looks up and sees the Battleship Halberd overhead, surrounded by dark red clouds. It drops a swarm of Shadow Bugs that materialize into Primids all around Link and Navi._

Link: Navi, you might want to sit this one out. This could get ugly.

_Navi disappears in a tiny flash of light, and Link readies the Master Sword and his shield in preparation for battle. Yoshi wakes up and walks toward Link._

Yoshi: Oh hi, Link. What brings you to—?

_He notices the Primids and eyes them curiously._

Yoshi: Ooh. What are those things?

_(later)_

_Link and Yoshi come to the edge of the forest, where they see the Halberd flying a great distance away. Link decides to head off someplace else in search of a way to catch up to the Halberd and starts running. Yoshi inquisitively follows._

Yoshi: Uh, Link, what are we doing?

_Link stops running and turns to Yoshi._

Link: Oh, Yoshi, how long have you been following me?

Yoshi: Oh, I don't know. I just heard all this commotion while I was taking a nap and I thought I should investigate.

Link: Well, speaking of investigating, I happen to be on a mission to light our world's darkest hour.

Yoshi: Darkest hour? But it's still day time.

Link: It's just an expression. What I'm saying is that our world could be in big trouble right now, and if nobody else will do something about it, I will.

Yoshi: Ooh. Then count me in as well.

Link: (mildly amused) You? All you've ever done is run around like a chicken missing its head. What could you possibly—?

_Suddenly, Yoshi extends his tongue, snatches Link's satchel off his belt with it, eats its contents, and spits out the satchel into his hand. Link looks into his satchel to find it completely empty._

Link: Oh yeah. I forgot.

Yoshi: So, am I in or not?

Link: Of course. Just try not to eat my lunch next time, okay?

Yoshi: Okay, but I can't make any promises.

_Link and Yoshi resume running._

_(later)_

_A cardboard box rests in the Halberd's brig._


	11. Powerless

Scene 11: Powerless

_In a dark room, a dimly lit figure kicks out a grate in the ceiling. The figure descends to the floor, revealing herself as Samus in her zero suit. She draws a paralyzer from her hip and readies it as she proceeds._

Samus: (in her head) Where did those cretins take my power suit, and more importantly, why? I guess I'll just have to find out soon enough.

_(later)_

_Samus enters a dark room with her paralyzer at the ready. The door closes behind her, and as she proceeds further into the room, she notices an eerie green glow and a loud buzzing noise coming from the far corner of the room. She then sees a large machine with a glass cylinder at its center of mass. Inside the cylinder, a Pikachu screams in agony as lime green surges of energy run through his body and then dissipate, leaving him drained. After a few seconds, the surges reappear, and Pikachu again screams in agony._

Samus: (in her head) They must be using that Pikachu as a power source. I can't let this continue.

_Samus engages her paralyzer's power whip mode and uses it to break open the cylinder, causing the machine to stop working and setting off an alarm. Pikachu slowly climbs out of the cylinder and collapses on the floor in exhaustion, and Samus scoops him up under her free arm. Doors open at all sides of the room, and a huge crowd of R.O.B.s appears, each unit identifying Samus and Pikachu as threats._

Samus: Come on, little guy. Let's get you out of here. Huh?

_Pikachu crawls out from under Samus' arm, gets down on all fours, and charges his cheeks with electricity._

Pikachu: Pika pika pi, pika. Pikachu, pi pika pi pi pika pikachu pi1.

Samus: (in her head) Sounds like you have a score to settle with these robots. Well, who am I to stop you?

Pikachu: (as if ready for battle) Pi…

_(later)_

_Samus and Pikachu enter a room filled with computer monitors and look around._

Pikachu: Pi, pika pika pika?

_Samus notices one of the monitors displaying her power suit in a stasis field._

Samus: So, they're holding my power suit in the robotics bay. They must be using its designs for weapon upgrades. Pikachu, if you can understand me, there's something very important to me that we have to recover before we escape from this island. Are you with me?

Pikachu: Pika!

Samus: I'll take that as a yes.

1 If you have any idea what Pikachu is saying, feel free to speak up.


	12. Roadside Rumble

Scene 12: Roadside Rumble

_Kirby and Zelda are on a dirt road. Kirby notices something and starts running down the road._

Zelda: Okay, Kirby. This is where the trail ends. Do you have any idea where…?

_Zelda turns around to see Kirby just as he starts running off._

Zelda: Kirby, wait…ugh.

_Bowser lands behind her with a thud and charges a Dark Cannon, prompting her to turn around and look on in shock._

Zelda: (in her head) Now I know how Peach feels…

_Bowser fires the Dark Cannon, turning Zelda into a trophy. Kirby keeps running, oblivious to the situation._

Bowser: You've seen one princess and you've seen them all. How laughable.

_A False Bowser walks up beside Bowser, prompting him to turn to it._

Bowser: Alright, bugs. You know what to do.

_The False Bowser disintegrates into a swarm of Shadow Bugs which envelop the Zelda trophy._

_(later)_

_Link and Yoshi are running along a dirt road._

Yoshi: How much further, Link? I'm starving.

Link: Do you have to think about food right now?

Yoshi: I can't help it; we Yoshis have humongous appetites.

Link: Yeah? I'd like to see you in an eating contest against Kirby.

Yoshi: Are you joking? That guy's a vacuum cleaner in a gumball's clothing.

_On a nearby hilltop, a False Zelda takes aim at Link and Yoshi with a Dark Cannon and charges a shot. Suddenly, Pit dives in out of nowhere and slashes the Dark Cannon in half, causing it to explode and the False Zelda to reel back and look in the direction of the attack, where Pit stands with his bow at the ready._

Pit: Not so fast, you double phony.

_Mario runs up beside Pit as he breaks his bow into a pair of short swords and prepares for battle._

Mario: What did I miss?

Pit: Well, judging from what just happened, I'd say the party's just about to begin.

_(later)_

_Link and Yoshi are running along a dirt road._

Yoshi: And so I said, "If you talk to me like that again, we're through!"

Link: (dully) And how did she respond, exactly?

_Suddenly, Link notices Mario and Pit standing beside a Zelda trophy and stops in his tracks. Yoshi doesn't notice that Link has stopped._

Yoshi: You know my mom; she sent me to my room.

_The Zelda trophy disintegrates into a cluster of Shadow Bugs. Link, shocked, turns his attention to Mario, runs up the hill, and leaps into the air with his sword pointed downwards. Mario turns his attention to the air, sees Link, and narrowly avoids Link's attack._

Mario: Mamma Mia! What are you-a doing?

Link: (angrily) You'll pay dearly for what you just did to Zelda!

Mario: (panicked) Wait, Link! I can explain! That wasn't Zelda; it was—

_Link, brandishing the Master Sword, charges at Mario and attacks him, missing again._

Mario: (normally) Fine-a. If you won't-a listen to reason, I guess I'll just-a make you listen.

_Mario and Link start fighting each other while Pit looks on. Yoshi runs up beside him and notices Mario and Link fighting. Pit and Yoshi look at each other, then at Mario and Link, and then at each other again._

Pit and Yoshi: (unenthusiastically) Oh, well…

_Pit and Yoshi charge headlong at Mario and Link._

_(later)_

_Pit and Yoshi breathe heavily as Mario and Link's trophies land beside them in the middle of a field._

Yoshi: Hey, you're pretty good.

Pit: You're not too bad yourself.

_Suddenly, King DeDeDe emerges from the underbrush on Wario's cart, swings by, and snatches the Mario and Link trophies. As he passes, Pit sees the Peach, Luigi, and Ness trophies on the cart._

King DeDeDe: (satisfied) Alright! That's two more for the—

_Kirby appears from behind the claw and dangles there._

Kirby: Poyo?

King DeDeDe: (alarmed) GAH!

_Kirby cuts the grabber arm of the claw and revives Mario and Link, who land beside him on the dirt road._

King DeDeDe: (dissatisfied) Kirby, you little pest…

_King DeDeDe turns the cart around and charges at Mario, Link, and Kirby. Link readies an arrow to his bow and prepares to fire when Pit runs up beside him with an arrow at his bow._

Pit: Hey. I can't let you have all the fun, can I?

_Link and Pit fire their arrows, hitting the cart's engine and causing it to sputter and slow down._

Link: Nice shooting.

Pit: Meh, I've done better.

_Mario and Yoshi look on as Link, Pit, and Kirby chase down King DeDeDe. Mario and Yoshi race to catch up to them._

Pit: (to Mario) Hurry! We might still have time to catch up to him and save Peach and Luigi!

Mario: Did you say "Peach and Luigi?" What are we waiting-a for? Let's-a go!

_Mario, Pit, Link, Kirby, and Yoshi all pick up the pace and continue chasing King DeDeDe._

_(later)_

_Mario, Link, Pit, Kirby, and Yoshi come to the entrance of a cave, where Wario's cart rests._

Mario: Are-a you sure this is-a where he went, Pit?

Pit: Well, I saw a thick trail of smoke leading in this direction and there are two arrows in the engine of that cart, so yeah, I'm sure.

Yoshi: This cave isn't a natural formation; someone must've built it.

Kirby: Poyo. Poyo?

Link: But who?

Mario: No time-a for that. All I know is-a that my brother and Princess Peach are somewhere in that cave and we're-a coming to the rescue.

Link: Hold it. What connection do Peach and Luigi have with these "Shadow Bugs," "Subspace Bombs," and "Dark Cannons" that Pit told me about?

Pit: Well, we know that those creatures you fought in the woods—as well as the False Zelda Mario and I defeated before you attacked us—were products of the Shadow Bugs, Wario was carrying a Dark Cannon when he trophied Peach, and the Subspace Bombs are owned by the same organization that owns the Shadow Bugs and the Dark Cannons.

Link: And judging by what we just saw, that means King DeDeDe must have something to do with it as well, right?

Pit: That's about the size of it.

Yoshi: Makes sense to me.

Link: Me too.

Kirby: Poyo.

Mario: Then what are we waiting-a for? Let's-a go!

_All five of them start into the cave._

_(later)_

_Mario, Link, Pit, Kirby, and Yoshi come out of the cave and onto a wide mountain pass. An old castle sits at the end of the pass._

Pit: Well, this is it.

Mario: Now all we have-a to do is-a break into the castle, save Peach and Luigi, and question King DeDeDe.

Kirby: Poyo poyo.

Yoshi: It's going to be a looooooooong walk.

Link: Ah, I wouldn't worry about it. I mean we did have to fight through all those strange creatures to get here. How bad could it be?

_(meanwhile)_

_A mysterious figure stands in a room full of computer monitors, staring at one of them. The main monitor reveals Bowser standing in the middle of a rocky mountain pass._

Bowser: What is it?

_The figure points to another monitor._

Figure: Wario's cart was recently stolen. I want you to find out who and retrieve the trophies that were lost.

Bowser: Yes, o mighty evil one.

Figure: And stop calling me that.

Bowser: Fine. Fine.

_Bowser marches off with a squad of goombas and koopas behind him._

Bowser: (to himself) What a grouch.

_The figure reveals himself as Ganondorf as he watches Bowser proceed._


	13. An Eye for an Eye

Scene 13: An Eye for an Eye

_Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer stand at the edge of a cliff, overlooking a tall, narrow peak. A Charizard flies by._

Pokemon Trainer: Hey, Lucas.

Lucas: Hm?

Pokemon Trainer: I hope you don't mind if we take a little side trip.

Lucas: A side trip?

_The Pokemon Trainer points to the base of the peak._

Pokemon Trainer: Did you see that Charizard flying to the base of that peak?

Lucas: Let me guess. You want to catch that thing? Isn't it dangerous?

Pokemon Trainer: Oh definitely, but danger's what I live for. And who knows? Maybe we'll find your friend, Ness, along the way.

_Lucas thinks about this for a moment._

Lucas: Um, okay.

Pokemon Trainer: Yes!

Lucas: (in his head) I'm not sure I like where this is going…

_(later)_

_Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer arrive at the mouth of a huge cave._

Pokemon Trainer: Wow. I've seen ruined passage entrances before, but never like this.

Lucas: (nervously) I don't know. That looks rather ominous…

Wario: More ominous than, say, me?

_Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer look up on a pillar to see Wario jump down from it and land in front of them. Lucas, upon remembering Wario, clenches his fists with rage._

Lucas: (seething) You…

Pokemon Trainer: You know this bozo?

Lucas: Know him? I'll never forget him; he's the man who kidnapped Ness!

Wario: Very perceptive of you, little boy. And you and your new "friend" are next. Do say hello to Ness for me.

_Lucas charges his fingers with psychic energy and the Pokemon Trainer readies a Poke Ball._

Lucas: Tell him yourself!

_(later)_

_Wario's trophy lands at Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer's feet. Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer victoriously high-five each other._

Pokemon Trainer: Heh, we sure showed him.

Lucas: Ha ha. Yeah.

_Suddenly, Lucas remembers Ness, and his mood turns sad._

Pokemon Trainer: What's wrong?

Lucas: I…I just realized that we should've questioned him instead of fighting him like that. Plus, fighting him in the first place isn't what Ness would've wanted me to do.

_Lucas hangs his head low and sits down._

Lucas: Wario was the only lead we had for Ness, and now I'll never see him again. I never even got to thank him for saving me from Porky…

_The Pokemon Trainer puts his hand on Lucas' shoulder reassuringly, prompting him to get up._

Pokemon Trainer: Don't worry, Lucas. I have a good feeling that you'll see your friend again with or without information from Wario—who probably wouldn't have told you anything anyway. In any case, we could use that Charizard's power to help us plow through any more monsters that come our way.

Lucas: …Yeah, you're probably right.

_The two of them turn back to the mouth of the cave._

Pokemon Trainer: Now come on. We're better off together than alone.

Lucas: Okay.

_They head off into the cave._


	14. Whatever It Takes

Scene 14: Whatever it Takes

_King DeDeDe stands before Ness, Luigi, and Peach's trophies in what appears to be the throne room of an abandoned castle. He pulls out a pair of brooches from beneath his robe._

King DeDeDe: (in his head) These brooches will come in handy later. I'd better make sure everybody gets one.

_He puts brooches on the Ness and Luigi trophies and reaches for the Peach trophy, but realizes that he doesn't have any brooches left. He looks down at his chest and sees one last brooch._

King DeDeDe: (in his head) Aw well. Guess I'll just make one for myself later…

_He takes off his brooch and puts it on the Peach trophy. Then he steps back._

King DeDeDe: (in his head) There. Now to get to work on—

_Suddenly, rubble starts raining from the ceiling, prompting King DeDeDe to look around and then up. The ceiling collapses. A giant piece of rubble lands on King DeDeDe's head, knocking him out. Up above, Bowser and his minions jump down into the rubble and start searching for trophies to abscond with._

Bowser: Alright, minions. I want this place searched until every inch of this area is covered in your footprints.

_He notices the Peach trophy half-buried in the rubble._

Bowser: Never mind. I think we just found our big prize.

_(later)_

_Mario, Link, Pit, Kirby, and Yoshi burst into the throne room and look around the rubble frantically._

Pit: What a mess!

Link: See anything?

Mario: No. Do you?

Link: I asked you.

Kirby: Poyo.

_Yoshi notices a Bowser-sized hole at the far end of the throne room._

Yoshi: Guys, over there. Look.

Mario: What is it?

Yoshi: It looks like someone beat us here.

Pit: Whoever it was, they can't have gone far. Let's hurry.

Mario, Link, and Yoshi: Right!

Kirby: (simultaneously) Poyo!

_(later)_

_Bowser runs to the edge of a cliff with the Peach trophy in tow._

Mario: Hey, Bowser!

_He turns around to see Mario in the air with his fist drawn back, and then holds the Peach trophy in front of him as if it was a shield, forcing Mario to miss._

Mario: Oh no!

_Mario lands on the ground near Bowser and narrowly avoids a claw swipe from him. Pit fires an arrow that Bowser barely avoids, and the brooch falls off the Peach trophy. Bowser stumbles over the edge of the cliff but lands in his Koopa Klown Car and flies away to the Halberd._

Bowser: You'll never catch me this time, Mario! (evilly) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Pit: Argh!

Mario: Mamma Mia. What are we going to do?

_Link, Kirby, and Yoshi catch up to Mario and Pit._

Link: (angrily) I don't believe this.

Mario: I know.

Link: You let him get away!

Mario: Me? I didn't see you-a trying to avoid hitting Peach!

Link: Avoid hitting—? Ugh. You care more about the safety of one individual than that of billions of others!

Mario: What would you-a do if you had tried-a to attack Ganondorf and he was using-a Zelda's trophy as a shield? Answer me that!

Link: Ganondorf would never use Zelda's trophy as a shield; his first objective would be to trophy me! The only reason he ever kidnaps Zelda at all is because she carries the Triforce of Wisdom; once he has it, he won't need her anymore, so he'll leave her as a trophy forever.

Mario: How do you know-a? You've-a never seen Ganondorf hide behind others!

Link: That's because unlike Bowser, he doesn't need an army of minions at his back.

Mario: Then why does he ever-a have them in the first place? Huh?

Link: Ganondorf leads minions that choose to follow him.

_Link pauses, and then sheathes the Master Sword._

Link: Listen, Mario. You may be used to fighting villains who follow the Saturday morning cartoon routine of hiding behind minions, threatening innocents, and enjoying watching others suffer, but the villains I deal with are nothing like those villains. They don't exercise restraint for the sake of drama. They won't stop at just trophying me. (emphatically) They will kill me if I give them the chance. I can't afford to give them that chance.

Mario: And what about-a the innocent lives you're-a liable to risk for the sake of the mission? Why shouldn't you save them?

Link: Only those lives that truly matter are worth saving. You can't possibly think you can save everyone's lives every time a villain rears his or her ugly head.

Mario: True, but YOU can't hope-a to possibly defeat a villain by yourself every single time.

_Mario and Link continue arguing in the background while Pit and Yoshi look on in disapproval._

Pit: Are they always like this?

Yoshi: Pretty much.

_Kirby notices the brooch Bowser left behind and runs over to it. He stares curiously at the brooch for a long time._


	15. The Power Behind the Subspace

Scene 15: The Power behind the Subspace

_Two R.O.B.s prepare to detonate a Subspace Bomb outside a ruined castle while the Ancient Minister looks on and slowly flies away. The Subspace Bomb detonates, consuming the castle in a massive subspace nexus._

_(meanwhile)_

_Ganondorf watches the Subspace Bomb detonate on his computer monitor and receives a message. He changes the channel and sees the Master Hand emerge from subspace._

Ganondorf: Ah, Master Hand. What is thy bidding?

Master Hand: A number of interlopers approach the Isle of Ancients. Hunt them down and dispose of them.

_Ganondorf bows and places his hand over his heart._

Ganondorf: Yes, master.

_The screen shuts off, and Ganondorf smiles menacingly to himself._


	16. The Easy Way or the Hard Way

Scene 16: The Easy Way or the Hard Way

_Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer travel through the underground ruins beneath the mountain peak, eventually coming across an Ivysaur trophy._

Lucas: What's that?

Pokemon Trainer: So THIS is where my Ivysaur ran off to. I've been looking everywhere for it. I wonder what happened to it that caused it to be trophied.

_The Pokemon Trainer tosses a Poke Ball at the Ivysaur trophy._

Pokemon Trainer: Ivysaur, return!

_The Poke Ball opens, and the Ivysaur trophy disappears in a brilliant red flash of light. It bounces back to the Pokemon Trainer's hand._

Pokemon Trainer: Well, this makes our job that much easier.

Lucas: Uh, how, exactly?

Pokemon Trainer: Think of it this way: I can't fight like you can, so I have to rely on my Pokemon to do the fighting for me. Now that I have two Pokemon at my side, my job of helping you find your friend is that much easier. All I need to complete my roster is that Charizard.

Lucas: But can't you carry up to six Pokemon?

Pokemon Trainer: Yeah, but I'm kind of picky.

Lucas: Picky?

Pokemon Trainer: I usually prefer to enter Pokemon competitions where you're only allowed to use up to three of your Pokemon, so I decided to bring my best. The rest are at home so I won't have to worry about making bad decisions.

Lucas: I see. Can we hurry this up? This place is starting to scare me.

Pokemon Trainer: Don't worry, Lucas. We should be out of here in no time.

_(later)_

_Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer walk down a dark corridor. Suddenly, a Charizard appears and breathes fire at them. They quickly dive out of the way of Charizard's flames._

Pokemon Trainer: (in his head) Why do they always want to do it the hard way?

_Lucas charges his fingers with psychic energy while the Pokemon Trainer readies a Poke Ball._

_(later)_

_Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer stand before the fallen Charizard trophy. The Pokemon Trainer throws a Poke Ball._

Pokemon Trainer: Poke Ball, go!

_The Poke Ball opens, and the Charizard trophy disappears in a brilliant red flash of light. It bounces back to the Pokemon Trainer's hand._

Pokemon Trainer: Alright! Charizard is mine!

Lucas: Way to go.

_Lucas pauses for a moment._

Lucas: Now what?

_(later)_

_Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer come into a massive circular room with a high ceiling._

Lucas: Oh no. It's a dead end.

_The Pokemon Trainer thinks about this for a moment._

Pokemon Trainer: Can you use your psychic powers to blow a hole in the ceiling?

Lucas: No. My PK Thunder attack can't reach that far. Besides, how would we get up there?

Pokemon Trainer: That's easy; we'll have Charizard fly us up to the hole in the ceiling and out of the ruins.

Lucas: But won't the falling rocks hit us?

Pokemon Trainer: Not if we're quick enough.

Lucas: And since you just caught that Charizard, wouldn't you need to let it rest for a while?

_The Pokemon Trainer opens his mouth to say something, but then stops._

Pokemon Trainer: (dejected) Oh, good point. I guess that means we're stuck here for now…

Lucas: …So, uh, do you want to play a game?


	17. Getting Tanked

Scene 17: Getting Tanked

_A colossal tank rockets through a vast desert. In the distance, Ike, Marth, and Meta Knight see the tank pass by._

Marth: あなたは古代大臣はこのように来たか？

Meta Knight: You asked if I'm sure the Ancient Minster came this way, correct?

Marth: 正しい。

Meta Knight: Then yes, I'm sure.

Ike: (excitedly) Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!

_Ike leaps off the edge of the cliff, and Marth unsuccessfully tries to stop him._

Marth: アイクは、待って！

_Meta Knight looks at the cliff, then at Marth, and then at the tank in the distance._

Meta Knight: Normally, I'd disapprove of Ike's rashness as much as you would. But if we don't move now, we'll never catch up to that machine, which could be our only lead to the Ancient Minister's trail.

_Meta Knight leaps off the edge of the cliff, leaving Marth to scratch the back of his head._

Marth: それがこれにこない期待していた…

_Marth leaps off the edge of the cliff and lands beside Ike and Meta Knight._

Marth: よかろう。それは行く時間です。

_(later)_

_Ike, Marth, and Meta Knight catch up to the tank, which has stopped in the middle of a clearing._

Ike: I can't believe we caught up to that tank. And here I thought chasing it down would be difficult.

Marth: 何かが間違っているのです。なぜそれが私たちに気づいたときに停止か？

Ike: What did he say?

Meta Knight: He said something is wrong and asked why it stopped when it noticed us.

Ike: I don't know. Maybe it ran out of fuel or something.

_The tank starts rattling and hissing loudly._

Marth: 私は私が正しいときにそれを嫌う…

Meta Knight: You'll have to get used to it for now, Marth.

_The tank transforms into a gigantic robot named Galleom, ready for battle. Ike, Marth, and Meta Knight prepare themselves to fight._

_(later)_

_Galleom roars at Ike, Marth, and Meta Knight and then leaps high into the air over their heads and off a nearby ridge. It crashes down on the ground below and falls through the cobblestones. Ike, Marth, and Meta Knight run to the ridge and look at the giant hole in the ground._

Ike: So much for that lead, Meta Knight…

Meta Knight: And whose fault is that?

Marth: これは非難している暇はない。我々は、我々はできるが継続する必要があります。

Meta Knight: You're right. This is no time for blame.

Ike: That makes sense to me. Any more bright ideas?

Marth: 私はロボットの古代の島の話を聞いたことがある。おそらく、古代の大臣が存在します。

Meta Knight: An ancient island of robots?

Marth: はい。

Ike: And what else did you say?

Meta Knight: He said that maybe the Ancient Minister lives there. If we find him, we can rectify this crisis.

Ike: I don't know what rectify means, but sure. Let's go.

_As Ike, Marth, and Meta Knight start to leave the area, something bursts out of the ground and flies high into the air, prompting the three of them to turn around and look._

_(meanwhile)_

_Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer stand in a massive chamber, when suddenly, they hear rumbling from above._

Lucas: What's going on? Is it an earthquake?

Pokemon Trainer: I don't think so…

_The ceiling caves in, and Galleom crashes down in front of Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer, sending them sprawling back. Galleom pounds its fist and roars menacingly. Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer get on their feet._

Pokemon Trainer: Looks like this thing's not in the mood to talk.

_The Pokemon Trainer readies a Poke Ball._

Lucas: Well, I guess there's only one way to find out…

_Lucas charges his finger with psychic energy._

_(later)_

_Galleom, short-circuiting but still functional, grabs Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer. As they struggle to break free, Galleom opens its head to reveal a Subspace Bomb about to go off. It flies out of the hole in the ceiling of the chamber, causing the Pokemon Trainer to black out. Lucas, remaining conscious, invokes PK Thunder._

Lucas: PK THUNDER!

_A bright blue ball of electricity circles around in the air and blasts Galleom's arm off, freeing Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer high above the ground. Galleom's Subspace Bomb goes off, creating a massive subspace nexus. Lucas dives for the unconscious Pokemon Trainer and grabs him in midair, and then braces himself for impact on the ground below. Just before Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer are about to hit the ground, Meta Knight swoops in, grabs them, and flies away, leaving behind the subspace nexus. At a nearby cliff edge, Meta Knight sets Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer down in front of Ike and Marth._

Meta Knight: Are you alright?

_Lucas nervously opens his eyes and lets go of the Pokemon Trainer._

Lucas: Am…am I still alive?

Meta Knight: Very much so, but you probably wouldn't be had I not saved you two.

Lucas: Thanks, mister.

Meta Knight: I prefer to be addressed as Meta Knight, but you're welcome. And as for your friend, he's merely unconscious. He should be awake in about an hour or so.

_The Pokemon Trainer regains consciousness and gets up, groaning._

Ike: Or he should be awake right about now.

Marth: 速かった。

Pokemon Trainer: Oh, my head…

_He looks around and sees Lucas, Ike, Marth, and Meta Knight._

Pokemon Trainer: Hey. What am I doing here?

Lucas: Mr. Meta Knight saved us from falling shortly after you went unconscious.

Pokemon Trainer: He did, huh? Which one is Meta Knight?

Meta Knight: That would be me.

Pokemon Trainer: (to Meta Knight) Oh. Well thanks, sir. (to Lucas) And as for you, thanks for tagging along. We make a pretty good team.

Lucas: We do?

Pokemon Trainer: Oh yeah.

_Lucas thinks about this for a moment as the Pokemon Trainer extends his hand._

Lucas: Yeah. I guess we do make a good team.

_The two of them shake hands._


	18. RIP ROB

Scene 18: R.I.P. R.O.B.

_The Ancient Minister, floating on his platform in the middle of a vast desert, watches a massive subspace nexus in the distance. He hangs his head low and reminisces of countless R.O.B.s that died detonating Subspace Bombs in various locations, including the arena, the battlefield, and the ruined castle. He starts towing a Subspace Bomb when suddenly, one of Pit's arrows files in front of him. He turns his attention to the ground below, where Mario, Link, Pit, Kirby, and Yoshi spot him high above._

Pit: Darn it! Missed again!

Mario: Your aim is-a really bad these days, isn't it?

Pit: Never mind that.

_The Ancient Minister flies away._

Link: Quickly! After him!

Pit: No need to tell me twice.

_Mario, Link, Pit, Kirby, and Yoshi run after the Ancient Minister._

_(later)_

_The Ancient Minister comes to a clearing and opens fire at Mario and Link, who dodge the Ancient Minister's shots. Suddenly, a squad of R.O.B.s appears and blocks their path._

Mario: Oh, great. Now what?

Link: Now we go through them.

_Link starts attacking the R.O.B.s, cutting them down one by one._

Link: Go, Mario! I'll deal with these things!

Mario: Right-a.

_The Ancient Minister suddenly stops in midair as another R.O.B. grabs hold of the Subspace Bomb and detaches it from the Ancient Minister's platform, falling to its "death" as the bomb crashes on the ground. Two more R.O.B.s appear and trigger the Subspace Bomb's timer. Mario and Pit catch up to them and try to pry them loose._

Mario: Mamma Mia! These-a things are glued to-a the bomb!

Pit: Keep trying, Mario! They can't be that—

_Two more R.O.B.s arrive and pull Mario and Pit away._

Pit: Oh no!

Mario: Mamma Mia!

_The Ancient Minister looks back on the R.O.B.s gathering around the bomb. One R.O.B. waves goodbye as the Ancient Minister turns around and flies away. The Subspace Bomb detonates, and Mario, Link, Pit, Kirby, and Yoshi narrowly escape the resulting subspace nexus._


	19. Another New Ally

Scene 19: Another New Ally

_Fox and Diddy Kong are walking along a dirt road. Diddy Kong is talking nonstop while Fox has his fingers stuck in his ears._

Diddy Kong: …and then there was the time DK and I got stuck in these barrels. Those pirates were about to feed us to a bunch of sharks. Ohohohoho! Did I say sharks? Oh, I hate sharks.

Fox: (under his breath) Shut…up…

_Suddenly, an arrow-shaped bolt of energy flies out of nowhere and strikes Diddy Kong, turning him into a trophy. Fox takes his fingers out of his ears and looks in the direction of the shot to see Bowser armed with a Dark Cannon._

Bowser: (evilly) Ha ha ha ha! How good of you to see me again, Fox.

_Bowser fires another shot from his Dark Cannon, which Fox narrowly dodges._

Fox: It'll take more than that to take me down, Bowser.

Bowser: And I'll give more. Bugs!

_A swarm of Shadow Bugs materializes around the Diddy Kong trophy and envelops it, and the bugs merge into a False Diddy Kong that draws a pair of peanut popguns and aims them at Fox._

Bowser: (evilly) Ha ha ha! Do you think I can take you down now?

_Fox looks between Bowser and the False Diddy Kong._

Fox: Well, since you asked, I guess there's only one way to find out.

Bowser: Don't say I didn't warn you.

_Bowser aims the Dark Cannon at Fox, but suddenly, an Arwing swoops in and opens fire on his position, causing him to stumble back a bit. The Arwing flies upside-down over Bowser, the cockpit opens, and Falco drops down from the Arwing and lands in front of Bowser. Falco dashes forward, flips backwards into the air, kicks the Dark Cannon out of Bowser's claws, draws two blasters, and shoots the Dark Cannon until it explodes as he descends._

Falco: (unapologetically) Aw, did I do that? Whoopsie.

Bowser: (frustrated) Urgh!

_Bowser leaps backwards into his Koopa Klown Car and flies away._

Falco: Hey, Fox. Hope I didn't miss the party.

Fox: I think the party's just about to start. Look!

_More Shadow Bugs swarm around the False Diddy Kong, causing it to grow ten times in size. Fox quickly touches the base of the Diddy Kong trophy, reviving Diddy Kong._

Diddy Kong: Ugh, what happe—?

_He sees the giant False Diddy Kong and widens his eyes in surprise and alarm._

Diddy Kong: AAAAUUGH!

_The giant False Diddy Kong stomps on the ground and beats its chest as Falco regroups with Fox._

Falco: Just like old times, eh?

_(later)_

_Fox, Falco, and Diddy Kong look on as the False Diddy Kong trophy disintegrates into a swarm of Shadow Bugs._

Falco: Well, that's the last of that joker. Now, if you'll excuse me…

_Falco starts walking away, but Diddy Kong grabs him by the collar._

Falco: Yurk?

Diddy Kong: Hey, Falco. Fox and I are going after Bowser to save my buddy, DK, and we need all the help we can—

_Falco, uninterested, walks away again._

Diddy Kong: HEY! Where're you going?

Falco: Feh. This ain't my problem. Let Fox worry about—

_Diddy Kong grabs Falco by the collar again, but this time dragging him along the road._

Falco: Gak!

Diddy Kong: Oh no you don't, bird brain! Let's go!

Falco: Hey, Fox. Where'd you find this clownboat again?

_Fox sighs in shame and disbelief and shakes his head._

Fox: It's a long story, Falco. A really long story.

_(later)_

_Fox, Falco, and Diddy Kong come to the edge of a waterfall, where a hovering skiff with the Donkey Kong trophy chained to it has just flown away to a massive island in the sky._

Diddy Kong: (angrily) Hey! Come back here and fight, you cowards!

Fox: Forget it, Diddy. We'll never catch up to that skiff on foot.

_Falco hears a noise coming from nearby._

Falco: Lucky for us, we won't need to travel on foot much longer. Look.

_Fox and Diddy Kong look on to see the Great Fox rising above the waterfall._

Diddy Kong: That's perfect! With that thing, we should be able to catch up to them in no time.


	20. Power Up

Scene 20: Power Up

_Samus and Pikachu sneak into a large, dimly lit chamber, where Samus' power suit stands in a stasis field on a platform at the center._

Samus: Well, here it is.

Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika pikachu?

_Suddenly, the bridge to the center of the room retracts, stranding Samus and Pikachu on the platform. Two False Samus suits emerge from opposite sides of the platform and face Samus and Pikachu, who both prepare for battle._

Samus: I should've known this was a trap.

Pikachu: (confidently) Pi pi pikachu. Pika pika.

_(later)_

_The False Samus suits disintegrate into Shadow Bugs that float away. Samus stares at her power suit and prepares to deactivate the stasis field. An alarm sounds, prompting the bridge to extend and an army of R.O.B.s to charge in. Samus quickly dons her power suit and blasts all the R.O.B.s away with her arm cannon._

Pikachu: (awestruck) Chu…

Samus: What? Surprised? So am I.

_Samus and Pikachu leave the room side by side._

Samus: Come on. We've got to get out of here before more robots show up.

Pikachu: Pika pi, pika. Pika pi.

(later)

Samus and Pikachu come into a gigantic chamber with a high ceiling.

Samus: This must be the hangar. Now, if only we could commandeer a—

_Suddenly, Ridley swoops in out of nowhere, grabs Samus, takes her high into the air, slams her against the wall, and grinds her along it. Pikachu jumps high into the air._

Pikachu: PIKA!

_He calls down a lightning bolt that strikes Ridley, forcing him to drop Samus and fall to the ground below. Samus lands first and staggers to her feet. Ridley clutches his head, shakes it, and roars menacingly._

_(later)_

_Samus and Pikachu exit the chamber together and look upon some ruins in the middle of a field._

Samus: I know you can't speak the same language I can, Pikachu, but thanks for saving me back there.

Pikachu: Chu. Pika pika. Pika pika pi, pika pi pi pi pi pikachu.

Samus: Sounds like you were simply returning the favor. Well, I guess that makes us even.

_Samus notices a group of R.O.B.s entering and exiting a tunnel in the distance with Subspace Bombs in tow._

Samus: Well, it looks like our work here isn't done yet.

_She primes her arm cannon, and Pikachu charges his cheeks with electricity._

Pikachu: Pika.


	21. To the Rescue

Scene 21: To the Rescue

_An army of Pikmin is futilely attacking a deactivated giant R.O.B. The giant R.O.B. reactivates and spins around wildly, throwing all the Pikmin off of it and killing some of them. It then looks down to see Olimar trembling with fear._

Olimar: (nervously) Ah. Uh, don't trophy me. I…I bow only to thee.

_He crouches down and puts his hands over his helmet._

Olimar: Let me live!

_A red Pikmin taps Olimar's shoulder, prompting Olimar to look up._

Olimar: Huh? What is it?

_The Pikmin points to the far end of the path, where the Blue Falcon streaks toward the giant R.O.B. Its cockpit opens, and Captain Falcon leaps out and draws his fist back._

Captain Falcon: FALCON…

_His fists ignites, and he punches the giant R.O.B. between the eyes in a huge blaze, knocking it over._

Captain Falcon: PUNCH!

_He flips over the falling giant R.O.B. and slides into the remainder of the Pikmin army, accidentally killing them all. Without even noticing the dead Pikmin, he turns around to Olimar, who now has one red Pikmin left by his side._

Captain Falcon: (proudly) Captain Falcon at your service, little man.

Olimar: …Uh…

_(later)_

_Captain Falcon, Olimar, and a small squad of Pikmin are standing on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the ocean below. A hovering skiff approaches with a Donkey Kong trophy on board. Meanwhile, an Arwing flies to intercept the skiff. Falco and Diddy Kong are inside the Arwing's cockpit._

Diddy Kong: LEMME AT 'EM! LEMME AT 'EM!

_The Arwing catches up to the skiff, flips upside-down, and opens its cockpit. Diddy Kong drops down, activates his rocketbarrel backpack, draws out two peanut popguns, and opens fire on the skiff, knocking off all the Primids on board. Captain Falcon smiles in amusement._

Captain Falcon: Hey, that looks like fun.

_He looks at Olimar, who looks back at him nervously._

Olimar: Uh, why are you looking at me like—?

_Captain Falcon grabs Olimar by the collar, lifts him, and jumps off the cliff to the skiff below. The Pikmin follow._

Olimar: THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

Diddy Kong lands on the skiff and deactivates his rocketbarrel backpack as more Primids hop on to the skiff.

Diddy Kong: Come on, big buddy! Smash 'em to pieces!

_He taps the base of the trophy, prompting it to turn back into Donkey Kong, who breaks the chains binding him to the skiff, beats his chest, and roars angrily. Captain Falcon, Olimar, and the Pikmin arrive on the skiff, and Captain Falcon sets a very woozy Olimar down._

Captain Falcon: Hey there, little monkey. Mind if we drop in?

Diddy Kong: You'll find your answer by turning around.

_Captain Falcon turns around as the Primids advance on the four Smashers' position. He, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong prepare themselves for battle while Olimar gets up and looks on nervously._

_(later)_

_Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Olimar stand on an empty hovering skiff. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong high-five each other and start dancing around while Captain Falcon dusts off his hands and Olimar breathes a long, relieved sigh. One red Pikmin stands beside Olimar._

Olimar: Phew. I'm glad that's over.

Captain Falcon: Over? I thought we were just getting warmed up.

_Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong stop dancing around and look up as Falco flies by in his Arwing. He looks down at the four Smashers below, quietly gives them a thumbs up, and flies away. Diddy Kong waves goodbye._

Diddy Kong: Thanks for everything, Falco!

_The skiff enters a shaded spot, prompting everyone on board to turn around and see a large hangar._

Donkey Kong: Well, little bud, I don't think we're off the hook just yet.

Diddy Kong: Yeah. Let's find a ship and blow this joint.

Captain Falcon: Not so fast, monkeys. I've got a job to finish, and I need all of you—that means you too, little man—to help me.

Donkey Kong: A job, huh? What kind of job?

Captain Falcon: Well, it involves a certain bunch of devices made right here on this island that are threatening the existence of our world. Mind if I tell you all about it?

Diddy Kong: Ooh. Ooh. I love stories.

Olimar: (worried) Why me?


	22. Mountain Mayhem

Scene 22: Mountain Mayhem

_High above a snow-capped mountain, the Great Fox and the Halberd are in the middle of a dogfight. All of the Halberd's guns pelt the Great Fox's shields mercilessly, while the Great Fox replies with its forward laser cannons. On the ground below, Ike, Marth, Meta Knight, Lucas, and the Pokemon Trainer watch the scene._

Meta Knight: (to himself) Those imbeciles! They're going to get themselves killed!

_He turns his cape into a pair of wings and prepares to fly off to the mountain._

Meta Knight: Everyone, stay where you are. I'm going to take my ship back.

_He flies off to the mountain and lands at its base, where he sees the Ice Climbers hopping from one rock to another. They land together on an outcropping._

Popo: Heh heh. This is fun.

Nana: It sure is. I can hardly remember the last time we climbed a mountain this high.

Popo: Yeah, me too.

Nana: Wow. We're a lot alike, you and I.

Popo: Yeah… Race you to the top!

Nana: You're on!

_They see Meta Knight bounding from rock to rock, passing them by._

Nana: Hey!

Popo: No fair!

Popo and Nana: Get back here!

_They resume bounding from rock to rock in hot pursuit of Meta Knight._

_(later)_

_The Ice Climbers jump up to the top of a snow-covered peak._

Popo: Alright! We beat him!

Nana: Yipee!

_They high-five each other as Meta Knight jumps up to the peak and sees Lucario standing on one foot with his eyes closed._

Lucario: Hm?

_Lucario opens his eyes to see Meta Knight and the Ice Climbers._

Lucario: Who dares disturb my meditation?

Meta Knight: It is I, Meta Knight, and I have no quarrel with you, Lucario, but I must reclaim my ship, the Halberd.

_Lucario jumps down from his perch and lands in front of Meta Knight. His paw glows with an eerie blue aura._

Lucario: Then you shall battle me first, for I do not take kindly to intruders.

_The Ice Climbers look on nervously, then at each other._

Nana: I've got a bad feeling about this…

Popo: Me too…

_They both gulp anxiously as Meta Knight and Lucario prepare to fight._

Meta Knight: Then come, Lucario. Let us do battle.

_(later)_

_Meta Knight points his sword at the downed Lucario's throat, but then draws it away._

Meta Knight: Now stand aside so I may reclaim my ship.

Lucario: (exhausted) I can see in your soul that you meant me no harm from the beginning.

Meta Knight: Then why did you challenge me in the first place?

Lucario: I make no exceptions when defending my home from intruders.

Meta Knight: Normally a wise policy, but not in this case.

_Meta Knight helps Lucario up on his feet. They continue talking in the background as the Ice Climbers look at each other in relief._

Popo: Phew. I'm glad that's over.

Nana: Me too.

_They stare at each other for a short while._

Popo: Uh, Nana…

Nana: What is it?

Popo: There's something I've been meaning to tell you…

Nana: Heh… Well, actually, there's something I've been meaning to tell you, too.

Popo: There is?

Nana: Yeah.

Popo: Well, go ahead.

Nana: You first.

_Suddenly, all four of the Smashers hear a rumbling noise overhead and turn their attention skyward. The Halberd descends from the sky, towing the Great Fox with its grabber arm, and slams it into the side of the mountain. Meta Knight and Lucario hurriedly leap onto the Great Fox and then the Halberd._

Meta Knight: Hurry, Lucario! To the bridge!

_Meanwhile, the Ice Climbers fall off the peak and plummet to the ground below._

Popo and Nana: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGH!

_(later)_

_Ike, Marth, Lucas, and the Pokemon Trainer watch the Halberd slam the Great Fox into the side of the mountain. Rubble falls on Ike and Lucas' heads._

Lucas: Yikes! It's raining rocks!

Ike: Let's get out of here before something really bad happens.

_They jump out of the way, and the Ice Climbers land safely on their feet._

Popo and Nana: Phew. That was close.

_Suddenly, an army of Shadow Bugs appears, and the bugs materialize into Primids that jump at Ike, Marth, Lucas, the Pokemon Trainer, and the Ice Climbers, prompting them all to start fighting back. After a while of fighting, they start becoming overwhelmed by the seemingly endless army of Primids._

Lucas: There's too many of them!

Marth: 戦ってください！私は助けが到着するという信念を持っている！

Ike: (in his head) I really wish I knew what he was saying.

_From a nearby plateau, Mario, Link, Pit, Kirby, and Yoshi look on._

Mario: Looks-a like those people need help.

Pit: And judging from the fact that all those Shadow Bugs are swarming around them, I'd say their lives are very much worth saving. Don't you agree, Link?

Kirby: Poyo!

Link: Well, we will need all the help we can get stopping this menace that's threatening our world. I say we go for it.

Yoshi: Me too.

Mario: I think we're-a unanimous, then. Let's-a go!

_Mario, Link, Pit, and Yoshi leap off the plateau to the battlefield below, screaming at the tops of their lungs. Kirby looks around for a moment, realizes that the others are gone, and jumps after them._

Kirby: Poyo poyo!


	23. Reclaiming the Halberd

Scene 23: Reclaiming the Halberd

_The Great Fox flies away from the Halberd's vicinity, leaving behind a trail of smoke. Meanwhile, a cardboard box rests in the Halberd's brig. Beneath the box, a voice can be heard._

Snake: This is Snake. Come in…Roger, Otacon…The bridge? Isn't that where most of the enemies will be?…Really? Who are they?…Copy. Over and out.

_Snake lifts the box off from over him and stands up, preparing to leave for the bridge._

Snake: It's show time.

_(later)_

_Snake runs down a dark hallway. He hears footsteps at the far end and decides to hide behind a nearby radiator. From the far end of the hallway, Meta Knight and Lucario run in._

Meta Knight: Quickly. The bridge is this way.

_Lucario senses a presence nearby and motions to Meta Knight to stop. Meta Knight is confused, but nonetheless complies._

Meta Knight: What is it?

Lucario: I sense a powerful aura nearby.

_He closes his eyes, senses Snake's soul beneath a cardboard box, and lifts the box. Snake, alarmed, gets up and clenches his fists. Meta Knight readies his sword, but Lucario stands between them both._

Lucario: Stand down, both of you. We are allies.

Snake: Really? State your name.

Lucario: I am called Lucario, and this is Meta Knight, the rightful captain of this ship. We come to reclaim what belongs to him.

Snake: Well, I was sent here to stop the ship from spreading all these Shadow Bugs. If that means taking back the ship, I'm in.

Meta Knight: We don't have time for this. If we don't keep moving, we'll be spotted.

Lucario: It is too late; the Subspace Emissary is approaching as we speak.

_Meta Knight and Lucario turn around and see a large number of Primids headed their way. They prepare themselves for battle while Snake hides behind the radiator._

Lucario: They know you are here as well, Solid Snake.

Snake: (in his head) How did he know my name?

_(later)_

_Snake, Meta Knight, and Lucario head off down a dark hallway. Lucario motions for the others to stop._

Meta Knight: What is it now?

Lucario: I sense two souls beyond these doors. They are in dire need.

Meta Knight: We can worry about them after we've retaken the Halberd.

Snake: Dire need, you say? Sounds like my kind of side trip.

Lucario: And furthermore, were we not to help these two souls, we would be no better than the Subspace Emissary itself.

_Meta Knight thinks about this for a moment._

Meta Knight: You're right, but that room you're about to enter is the engine room. If you damage anything inside, the entire ship could fall from the sky. You'll need someone who knows the inner workings of that room by your side.

Lucario: Understood.

Snake: Why couldn't we just destroy the engine room after we save the two people trapped inside?

Meta Knight: We're still on board the ship, and there are no fighters left on board for us to escape in.

Snake: …Good point.

_The three Smashers enter the engine room to find two giant cages, each one holding a trophy inside. Shadow Bugs creep into the cages, envelop the trophies, and materialize into a False Peach and a False Zelda, prompting the three Smashers to prepare themselves for battle._

_(later)_

_Meta Knight cuts the chains suspending the cages from the ceiling. Lucario breaks open Peach's cage while Snake breaks open Zelda's cage. They touch the bottoms of each trophy, prompting them to turn back into Peach and Zelda. Snake, Meta Knight, and Lucario step back._

Peach: We're free! Hooray!

Zelda: Thank you—all of you—for saving us.

_Meta Knight simply turns around and runs off to the bridge._

Lucario: You are most welcome, Zelda of Hyrule and Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom.

_Lucario runs after Meta Knight. Snake starts to follow, but turns back to Peach and Zelda._

Snake: You two stay here. The rest of the way could be too dangerous for you.

Peach: …Uh, okay.

_Snake runs after Meta Knight and Lucario while Peach and Zelda look on, then at each other._

Peach: Should we listen to him?

Zelda: I'm sorry, but we can't just stand here and do nothing. Besides, I have a plan.

_The door closes._

_(later)_

_Peach and Zelda stand beside the door of a dark room. Zelda has her ear to the door while Peach stands nearby._

Zelda: I don't hear anybody outside. I think now's the time to execute my plan.

Peach: What plan?

Zelda: A plan that involves us getting to the bridge of this ship and stopping it from going any further.

Peach: How do you plan to do that?

Zelda: Like this.

_She steps back, envelops herself in a ball of light, and transforms into Sheik. Peach's jaw drops in shock._

Peach: Z-Zelda? How did you do that?

Sheik: No time to explain, Peach. We've got to hurry before more Primids show up.

_Sheik opens the door, looks around, and proceeds to a nearby window. She then turns back to Peach._

Sheik: Oh, and if anyone asks, as long as I'm in this form, please address me as Sheik.

Peach: Okay, Zel—I mean "Sheik."

_Peach leaves the room, smiling giddily._

Peach: Wow. Escaping on your own is way more fun than waiting for someone to rescue you.

Sheik: Yeah, it is. You should try it more often.

_(later)_

_An Arwing flies around the Battleship Halberd, firing lasers at the Halberd's anti-aircraft guns, which keep firing at the Arwing. Suddenly, a shot from one of the anti-aircraft guns nicks the Arwing's left wing, causing it to spiral out of control momentarily. Inside the Arwing's cockpit, Fox struggles to keep the ship airborne. The Halberd's main artillery cannon opens fire just as the Arwing rights itself, but misses. Fox turns the Arwing around and spots the main artillery cannon. Peach, unaware of the situation, casually walks along the deck._

Fox: (to himself) Alright. If I can just get close enough to take out that cannon, I should be able to get to the bridge.

_Fox opens fire on the deck, badly damaging the main artillery cannon and causing a huge explosion behind Peach._

Peach: (alarmed) AAAAH!

_Sheik leaps into the air, vanishes in a puff of smoke, and reappears on board Fox's Arwing._

Fox: What?

_Sheik draws her fist back with a set of needles in it and punches the Arwing's canopy, creating a small hole in it. Fox and Sheik jump down from the Arwing to the Halberd's deck and engage each other in hand-to-hand combat._

Fox: That was a 3,000-credit repair job you just ruined!

Sheik: And that was my friend you almost blasted!

Peach: Wait!

_Fox and Sheik turn to Peach, who is suddenly holding a full tea set on a small tray._

Sheik: Huh?

Fox: What?

Peach: Is it really necessary for us to fight at a time like this? Why don't we take a break for now?

Sheik: (flustered) How could you think of…? (normally) Well, now that I think about it, all this saving the world business has made me a bit thirsty. I'll gladly have a drink.

Fox: (confused) Wait a second. Where'd you get that tea set, anyway?

Peach: Oh, you know. From my palace back at the Mushroom Kingdom.

Fox: No, I mean where'd you get the tea set just now?

_Peach pauses awkwardly, then smiles and giggles._

Peach: Oh, that's a secret.

Fox: (awkwardly) Okay…

_(meanwhile)_

_Meta Knight, Lucario, and Snake come up to the Halberd's bridge in an elevator. Snake is hiding beside the elevator wall as Meta Knight and Lucario look around to see a large group of Mr. Game and Watches operating various instrument panels in the bridge._

Meta Knight: (stunned) How dare these cretins lay their hands on my ship!

Lucario: Calm yourself, Meta Knight.

Snake: Why don't we simply rush right in there and beat those guys up?

Meta Knight: I would love nothing more right now, but we're hopelessly outnumbered and in a bad position. I suggest we draw them here one by one and cut them down as they come.

_Snake thinks about this for a moment._

Snake: Nah. I like my way better.

_He rushes into the bridge._

Meta Knight: Snake, wait!

_Fox, Peach, and Sheik, meanwhile, are enjoying some tea on the deck below._

Fox: I still want to know where you got this tea set, Peach.

_Suddenly, they hear a loud crash and look up to see the Mr. Game and Watches falling out of the bridge and onto the deck and disintegrate into Shadow Bugs. Peach hurriedly puts away the tea set as Fox and Sheik prepare themselves for battle. The Shadow Bugs materialize into Duon, who turns its blue body toward the three Smashers._

Sheik: What's that thing?

Fox: I don't know, but it sure doesn't look friendly.

_Snake and Lucario land beside them and prepare themselves for battle._

Lucario: It is good to see friendly faces in the face of this new adversary.

_An Arwing flies overhead and Falco drops down and lands beside the five Smashers._

Falco: Hey, don't forget me.

_Duon roars menacingly as the six Smashers stand ready._

_(later)_

_The defeated Duon disintegrates into Shadow Bugs that blow away in the wind, leaving behind a Mr. Game and Watch trophy. Fox points his blaster suspiciously at it, but Peach calmly walks over to it._

Peach: I don't think your blaster will be necessary here, Fox. Let me handle this.

_She touches the base of the trophy, prompting it to turn back into Mr. Game and Watch, who looks around the deck and then at Peach._

Peach: Now, then, what do you have to say for yourself, hm?

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep. Beep.

Lucario: He apologizes for causing us such trouble and would be glad to assist us in our quest to defeat the evil Subspace Emissary.

Sheik: Subspace Emissary?

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep. Boop. Beep. Beep.

Lucario: He describes it as an organization led by a being that they say no living Smasher can defeat in battle, and that it aims to consume the universe in subspace, starting with our world.

Peach: Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I say we let this cute little guy join us. What do you say?

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep. Boop.

_Peach hands Mr. Game and Watch her parasol, which Mr. Game and Watch accepts and starts dancing with. Peach looks on and laughs. On the bridge, Meta Knight walks over to the skipper's wheel and grips it tightly in his hands._

Meta Knight: Oh, at last, I get to cradle you in my arms once more, my little one.

_He turns the wheel, prompting the ship to turn left._

Meta Knight: (in his head) Now, then, to the Isle of Ancients.

_The Halberd begins flying towards a massive island floating above the ocean._


	24. Escape from the Island

Scene 24: Escape from the Island

_An alarm blares loudly as Samus and Pikachu run down a brightly lit hallway._

Pikachu: Pi pi pi, pika! Pi pika pika!

Samus: (in her head) If only I knew what you were saying…

_(later)_

_Samus and Pikachu blast their way into a vast chamber filled with Subspace Bombs and R.O.B.s. The Ancient Minister stands before them. Samus aims her arm cannon at the Ancient Minister while Pikachu charges his cheeks with electricity._

Samus: Give up, Ancient Minister. We have you outnumbered and overpowered.

Pikachu: (as if ready for battle) Pi…

_The Ancient Minister looks down in apparent sadness._

Ancient Minister: …I have sad…

_Samus lowers her arm cannon while Pikachu stops charging his cheeks._

Samus: Huh?

Pikachu: (confused) Pika? (to Samus) Pika pi pi pikachu, pi?

Samus: You don't know what he's thinking, do you?

Pikachu: Pika.

Samus: I don't know what you're saying or what he's thinking, but it doesn't look like he's in the mood for fighting. I wonder why…

_(later)_

_Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Olimar run down a brightly lit hallway and come to a dead end._

Olimar: Oh, it's a dead end! Looks like we'll just have to commandeer a ship and get out of here after all.

_Diddy Kong puts his ear to the wall._

Diddy Kong: Wait. I can hear something on the other side of this wall.

Captain Falcon: There must be a way out. Otherwise, there wouldn't be a dead end here.

Diddy Kong: We all could've figured that one out.

Captain Falcon: One good Falcon Punch ought to break it down.

_Donkey Kong steps forward._

Donkey Kong: No way, Cap. This is a job for someone with a lot more muscle than you can muster. Allow me!

_He beats his chest, roars loudly, and repeatedly pounds on the wall until it breaks down, prompting him, Diddy Kong, and Olimar to jump down into the Subspace Bomb room and land behind Samus and Pikachu._

Captain Falcon: (in his head) I still think a Falcon Punch would've done the job better.

_Captain Falcon follows them into the room, landing beside Samus and Pikachu._

Captain Falcon: Aha! We've got you now, Ancient Minister!

The Ancient Minister doesn't respond.

Captain Falcon: Oh, not in the mood to talk, eh? That's fine with me.

_A red holographic image of Ganondorf appears behind the Ancient Minister, prompting him to turn around. Samus, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Olimar look on._

Ganondorf: All units. Detonate the Subspace Bombs and destroy the island.

_All the R.O.B.s turn towards the Subspace Bombs and start scooting to them._

Ancient Minister: Destroy the island? No!

_The Ancient Minister scoots in front of the R.O.B.s._

Ancient Minister: Do not being listen to him!

_The R.O.B.s stop in their tracks and look at each other. Ganondorf, dissatisfied, prepares a remote control._

Ganondorf: Insolent fool…

_He pushes a button on the remote control, prompting all the R.O.B.s to pass the Ancient Minister, grab the Subspace Bombs, and prepare to arm them. The Ancient Minister desperately starts bumping the R.O.B.s aside, trying to prevent them from arming the bombs._

Ganondorf: Even in the face of those odds, you continue to resist. So be it…

_Ganondorf pushes another button on the remote control, prompting some of the R.O.B.s to start firing lasers from their eyes at the Ancient Minister, eventually setting his clothes on fire and forcing him to stop. As the R.O.B.s start arming the Subspace Bombs, Ganondorf looks on and laughs evilly. This prompts Samus, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Olimar to start trying to stop all the R.O.B.s from arming any more Subspace Bombs. The holographic image of Ganondorf disappears as hundreds of Auroros. Samus, while trying to wrench a R.O.B. from a Subspace Bomb with her grapple beam, sees the Auroros coming._

Samus: Incoming!

_Before the Auroros can come any closer, the Ancient Minister turns his attention skyward and starts firing lasers from his eyes, shooting down many of them. He sheds his burning cloak, revealing himself to be a R.O.B._

R.O.B.: I will not let this to be continue anymore.

Captain Falcon: (alarmed) He's one of them!

Olimar: Wait. I think he's on our side, actually.

Pikachu: Pika pi, pika pikachu.

Olimar: I like Pikpik carrots too, but now's not the time for food.

Pikachu: (embarrassed) Pika…

_R.O.B. prepares himself for battle._

R.O.B.: Keep stopping my people while I have fighting needle bird.

Samus: If you mean for us to keep the other R.O.B.s busy, will do.

Captain Falcon: Sounds like a plan to me!

_(later)_

_R.O.B., Samus, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Olimar stand in the midst of a huge cluster of Subspace Bombs. As the other Smashers continue trying to break the R.O.B.s away from the bombs, R.O.B. sends a signal ordering the R.O.B.s to disarm the bombs. He then closes his eyes and hangs his head low._

Diddy Kong: (in his head) Something's not right here…

_Diddy Kong runs over to R.O.B. and starts hopping up and down._

Diddy Kong: Can't you do something to stop them?

R.O.B.: Countdown not stop. I have failed you all.

_Captain Falcon, meanwhile, sends out a signal on his helmet._

Diddy Kong: Then come on, R.O.B. We'd better boogie!

R.O.B.: Leave me. Let me die with my people. We have no chance to survive make our time.

Captain Falcon: Come on, everybody! I've just called the Falcon Flyer to appear in launch bay 12! If we move now, we can make it!

Olimar: No need to tell me twice!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Olimar: You need a tissue?

Pikachu: (embarrassed) Pika pika pikachu…

_The other Smashers start running for the exit, but Donkey Kong notices that R.O.B. isn't going._

R.O.B.: Goodbye, everyone…

Donkey Kong: Oh no, you don't!

_He grabs R.O.B. and takes him with him, running after the other Smashers._

R.O.B.: Let go! Let go! Let go! Let go! Let go!

_(later)_

_Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, R.O.B., Diddy Kong, Pikachu, Samus, and Olimar fall down a dimly lit shaft._

R.O.B.: Let go! Let go! Let go! Let go!

Diddy Kong: Oh, shut up! And people call ME annoying…

_Captain Falcon snaps his fingers downward, and the Falcon Flyer arrives below the Smashers. Everyone lands on board, and the Falcon Flyer zooms out through a nearby gap in the wall. Just then, Meta Ridley appears and flies after the Falcon Flyer. On board, Captain Falcon notices a huge blip on his radar screen._

Captain Falcon: Hey, there's some huge thing chasing us.

_Samus walks over to the radar screen._

Samus: I'll bet it's Ridley…

_She heads over to the elevator shaft and goes up to the exterior of the Falcon Flyer, where she sees Meta Ridley._

Samus: (in her head) I hate it when I'm right…

Meta Ridley: (angrily) Hey Samus, remember me?

_Meta Ridley fires a series of fireballs from his mouth, hitting the Falcon Flyer but missing Samus as she rolls out of the way. As she regroups, she notices that the other Smashers are now beside her._

Samus: Wait a minute. Who's flying this thing?

Captain Falcon: Don't worry. This thing's on auto-pilot now. We're completely—

Meta Ridley fires a fireball from his mouth, barely missing Captain Falcon's head.

Captain Falcon: Okay. Never mind that.

_(later)_

_The Falcon Flyer rockets out of a hangar in the Island of the Ancients as a titanic subspace nexus engulfs the island. On board, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong dance around in victory while R.O.B. hangs his head low and starts drooping._

Pikachu: Pika pika pika, pika?

_Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong stop dancing and look at Pikachu._

Diddy Kong: Of course we like dancing. It really gets your blood going, and it's loads of fun. You should try it.

Pikachu: …Pikachu.

Diddy Kong: What do you mean you can't dance? You've got hands and feet, right?

Samus: You can understand this Pikachu?

Diddy Kong: Well, he can understand YOU, can't he? Why can't you understand him?

Pikachu: Pi. Pika pi pika pi pikachu…

_Diddy Kong starts laughing hysterically._

Samus: What's so funny?

_The Falcon Flyer heads off to the nearest shore, where Mario, Link, Pit, Kirby, Yoshi, Ike, Marth, Lucas, the Pokemon Trainer, and the Ice Climbers see the massive subspace nexus. The Halberd appears in the sky and lands beside them._


	25. Into Subspace

Scene 25: Into Subspace

_A gigantic subspace nexus hovers above the ocean. A massive Subspace Cannon emerges from the nexus, charges energy, and opens fire on the land in the distance, engulfing it in subspace. Atop a platform on the Subspace Cannon, Ganondorf and Bowser look on._

Bowser: So, now what?

Ganondorf: What?

Bowser: What do we do now that the whole world is engulfed in subspace?

Ganondorf: We await further orders from the Master Hand, of course.

Bowser: I don't know. Don't you think it's kind of odd that the Master Hand would order the destruction of the world he created?

Ganondorf: Do not question him; he is without equal in power and wisdom. We live to serve his will, nothing more.

_Suddenly, Ganondorf notices something on the horizon._

Ganondorf: What?

_The object reveals itself to be the Halberd coming towards the Subspace Cannon. In the Halberd's launch bay, Meta Knight looks on as the other Smashers get inside various ships._

Meta Knight: Alright. On my signal, we all launch from the Halberd in our respective ships and destroy that cannon. Understood?

_Everyone confirms in various ways as Meta Knight boards the Falcon Flyer._

Meta Knight: 10…9…8…

_Meanwhile, Ganondorf pushes a button on an instrument panel, prompting a battery of turrets to rise._

Meta Knight: 5…4…3…2…

_The turrets open fire on the Halberd, eventually destroying it. From the wreckage emerge the Falcon Flyer, Samus' starship, and Arwing, and an old Hocotate rocket, flying towards the nexus connected to the Subspace Cannon and skillfully dodging every round of turret fire. Then Kirby, aboard Dragoon, swoops down and pierces the Subspace Cannon cleanly, cutting off the main barrel and causing it to self-destruct._

Bowser: Well, this isn't good.

Ganondorf: Indeed not. Come. We must meet with the Master Hand.

_Ganondorf enters the subspace nexus, and Bowser reluctantly follows. The five ships enter the subspace nexus._

_(later)_

_All the Smashers exit their respective ships as they land and gather together at the entrance to a seemingly endless expanse of subspace._

Lucario: This place is gargantuan. How are we to know which path to take?

_Fox does a quick head count._

Fox: (to himself) Let's see, here…1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12…

_He turns to Lucario and Meta Knight._

Fox: I have an idea: we split up into teams of three. That way, when any Subspace Emissary grunts find us—and they will find us—they won't be able to take us out all at once.

Meta Knight: Good idea, but how do we split up?

Fox: Well, there'll actually need to be two teams of four; there are 26 of us. (to the others) Falco, you, Meta Knight, and Lucario are with me.

_Falco steps forward to meet up with Fox, Lucario, and Meta Knight._

Falco: Just like old times, eh?

Meta Knight: A wise decision, but who will go with whom, now?

Fox: We'll have team captains to pick teammates.

Mario: And just-a who will these-a captains be?

_(later)_

_Ganondorf and Bowser come to an outcropping in the middle of subspace._

Bowser: So, where's the Master Hand, anyway?

Ganondorf: Patience, Bowser. Patience. You will see him soon.

_Bowser walks forward to the edge of the outcropping. Behind his back, Ganondorf readies a Dark Cannon and aims it at him._

Ganondorf: (to himself) Very soon…

_Ganondorf fires the Dark Cannon, turning Bowser into a trophy. He kicks it aside and walks to the edge of the outcropping. The Master Hand appears in front of him, and he bows his head and places his hand over his heart._

Ganondorf: My lord, I have done as you instructed. The world now belongs to subspace.

Master Hand: You did well, Ganondorf. Now…rrgh…urgh…GAH! Unhand me, vile demon!

Ganondorf: What?

_Ganondorf looks up and notices a series of strings attached to the Master Hand that lead higher into the air. He tracks the strings to see Tabuu controlling the Master Hand._

Ganondorf: How dare you defy me…

_He leaps into the air to attack Tabuu, who blows him back with an energy wave that sends him spiraling downwards and into the Master Hand. Ganondorf turns into a trophy while the Master Hand is knocked loose from the strings that bind him. The Master Hand and the Ganondorf Trophy land on the ground with a resounding crash._

Master Hand: Now, demon, your end has come!

_The Master Hand gets up, clenches himself into a fist, and rockets toward Tabuu, striking a force field that sends him plummeting back to the ground. He crashes hard and lies still. One by one, teams of the other Smashers arrive to see the fallen Master Hand until they all stand together. Mario is the first to notice Tabuu._

Mario: Mamma Mia! What's-a that?

Captain Falcon: It must be that Tabuu thing Lucario told us about. Hmph. He doesn't scare Captain Falcon.

Olimar: Careful, Captain Falcon. We don't know what that thing can do.

Link: We can't just stand around here doing nothing, though.

Fox: I know. Let me thing of something.

_Before anyone has time to react, Tabuu materializes a pair of wings, spreads them out, and unleashes a series of Off Waves, turning all of the Smashers into trophies. As Tabuu pulls all the areas engulfed by subspace to his location, the trophies slowly start to scatter all across subspace._


	26. Rally the Smashers, Part 1

Scene 26: Rally the Smashers, Part 1

_Three trophies lie amidst a pile of rubble in a ruined castle. Suddenly, two of them turn into Ness and Luigi, each wearing a brooch._

Ness: 痛い…

Luigi: Ugh…Mamma Mia…

_Ness looks around and then yanks a brooch off of Luigi's nose._

Luigi: Ouchies! What was-a that for?

_He looks at the fallen King DeDeDe trophy._

Ness: (to himself) Hmm. Maybe he has some answers… (to Luigi) Come with me.

_Ness and Luigi walk over to King DeDeDe's trophy and touch the base, prompting it to turn back into King DeDeDe._

King DeDeDe: Urk…Wha…?

Ness: 大丈夫ですか？

_King DeDeDe, noticing Ness and Luigi aren't trophies anymore, gets up excitedly._

King DeDeDe: (joyously) They work!

_He scoops up Ness and Luigi in his arms and squeezes them tightly._

King DeDeDe: I can't believe my beautiful brooches work! Heh heh heh heh!

Ness: (stifled) Yes, it's good to see you too, sir, but could you please let go?

Luigi: (gagged) I can't breathe…

_King DeDeDe lets go of Ness and Luigi so that they can regain their bearings._

King DeDeDe: Sorry about that, li'l man. It's just that I worked so hard on those brooches so that we'd have a failsafe in case Tabuu trophied everbody. Heh, can you imagine what that'd be like?

Ness: That would be rather problematic.

King DeDeDe: Right-o, Ness. Each brooch contains a—oh, what am I blatherin' about?

_He hoists his hammer over his shoulder._

King DeDeDe: Come on! We got ourselves a world to save!

Luigi: Wait a second. What's-a going on here?

King DeDeDe: I'll explain everything along the way. Now let's move!

Ness: Right.

_The three of them start moving deeper into subspace._

Luigi: (nervously) …Are you sure we can trust this guy?

Ness: Does it look like we have a choice?

Luigi: Good point.

_(later)_

_Ness, Luigi, and King DeDeDe come upon the fallen Master Hand at the base of a massive staircase in the middle of subspace._

King DeDeDe: Hot mama. It's worse than I thought.

Ness: Without the Master Hand's power, the entire world could come undone in a matter of days, and he won't come back until Tabuu is defeated. Am I right?

King DeDeDe: Correct you are, Ness. If we don't save this world soon, there'll be no world left to save.

Luigi: But if this-a Tabuu is really as powerful as you claim, how are we supposed-a to defeat him by ourselves?

_King DeDeDe sees the Bowser trophy nearby and walks over to it._

King DeDeDe: Who said anythin' 'bout defeatin' him by ourselves?

_He touches the base of the trophy, prompting it to turn into Bowser, who immediately lashes out at King DeDeDe. This prompts King DeDeDe to hop back and ready his hammer._

_(later)_

_In the middle of subspace, Bowser's trophy lands at Kign DeDeDe's feet._

King DeDeDe: Okay. Let's try this again.

_He touches the base of the trophy, prompting it to turn into Bowser, who immediately lashes out at King DeDeDe. This prompts King DeDeDe to slap Bowser in the nose._

Bowser: Hey! What was that for?

King DeDeDe: You should be one to talk, Bowser. You smacked me, first.

Bowser: Did not!

King DeDeDe: You want me to beat you into a trophy again? Next time, I'll leave you that way.

_Bowser thinks about this for a moment._

King DeDeDe: Look here, Bowser. I don't know exactly what you and Ganondorf were up to, but what I do know is that the Master Hand is down, the Subspace Emissary is about to go out and conquer the universe, our world is comin' apart at the seams, and the only livin' Smashers left are you, me, Ness, and Luigi, so unless you don't want a world left for you to try and conquer, you'll do as I say. Got it?

_Bowser continues to think._

King DeDeDe: Well?

Bowser: What? I'm thinking!

King DeDeDe: Fine. We're goin' out to find the other Smashers and bring 'em to life. You have until we come back to decide.

_King DeDeDe motions to Ness and Luigi to come with him, and the three of them leave for other parts of subspace._


	27. Rally the Smashers, Part 2

Scene 27: Rally the Smashers, Part 2

_A Kirby trophy sits alone in the middle of subspace, when suddenly, it turns into Kirby, who gets up and spits out a brooch. Kirby stares inquisitively at the brooch._

Kirby: Poyo?

_He looks around into the vast expanse of subspace._

Kirby: Poyo…?

_(later)_

_Kirby, in the middle of subspace, stumbles upon a Ganondorf trophy. Suddenly, Bowser comes in and tries to maul the trophy with everything he's got but eventually drops it and continues. Kirby watches the spectacle inquisitively._

Kirby: Poyo…

_Just then, King DeDeDe jumps on Kirby and pats him on top repeatedly._

King DeDeDe: I never thought there'd be a moment in my life when I'd be happy to see you, Kirby, but here it is.

_He gets up, grabs Kirby by the hand, and starts dragging him along._

King DeDeDe: Come on, Kirby. There's work to do.

_(meanwhile)_

_Ness stumbles upon the Lucas and Pokemon Trainer trophies and touches their bases, prompting them to turn into their respective Smashers. Lucas notices Ness first._

Lucas: Ness? Is that…?

Ness: Yes, Lucas. It's me.

Lucas: Uh, thanks for saving me again.

Pokemon Trainer: You know this guy?

Lucas: Yes. He's the friend we were supposed to rescue originally.

Pokemon Trainer: Oh yeah, right.

Ness: Pleased to meet you. My name's Ness.

Pokemon Trainer: Most people call me Red, so you can call me that way too. What happened, anyway?

Ness: Do you want the long version or the short version?

Pokemon Trainer: Whichever way lets you explain as we go deeper into subspace and stop Tabuu.

Ness: So, the long version, then?

Pokemon Trainer: Yeah, that'll work.

Ness: Then let's go.

Lucas: Alright!

_Ness, Lucas, and the Pokemon Trainer head off deeper into subspace._

Lucas: Oh, I almost forgot. How did you know my name in the first place?

Ness: I heard Porky talk about you before he started chasing you.

Lucas: You mean you were stalking him?

Ness: Not exactly. He was holding some kind of prepared speech about how "feeble you were compared to him," how "inevitable your defeat is," how the "world would soon be his," yadyadyada.

_The Pokemon Trainer starts laughing and Lucas smiles in amusement._

Ness: Blah, blah, blah. Etc., etc. I mean he practically had you on a platter and he wouldn't shut up.

Lucas: Wow. You really are like the brothers I never had.

Ness: What?

_The Pokemon Trainer stops laughing._

Pokemon Trainer: Huh?

Lucas: Both of you. Ever since my mom and brother died, I've felt so alone and vulnerable. When I'm with the two of you, I don't feel so alone anymore.

Ness: I see. That's very sad. I mean I'm an only child, so I had no siblings to start with, and therefore, I can't imagine what it must be like to have a sibling die right in front of you.

Lucas: I know. But like I said, when I'm with you two, it doesn't bother me as much as it normally would, so thank you—both of you—for being by my side when I needed you.

Pokemon Trainer: Any time, kid. Any time.

Lucas: I told you not to call me that! I'm older than you!

Pokemon Trainer: What? Can't you take a joke?

_(later)_

_Luigi stumbles upon the Mario, Peach, Pit, and Yoshi trophies and touches all their bases, prompting them to turn back into their respective Smashers._

Mario: Oooh. Mamma Mia…

_Yoshi is the first to notice Luigi._

Yoshi: Hey, Luigi!

Luigi: Yoshi?

_Yoshi leaps toward Luigi, grabs him in both arms, and hugs him tightly. Mario and Peach join in as Pit looks on._

Luigi: AAAAHOHOHOOOOUUUGH!

Mario: Luigi, it's-a so good to see you!

Peach: Luigi? A hero? I never thought I'd live to see the day!

Pit: I'd really hate to rain on your parade, guys, but we still have a world to save—

Luigi: Actually, the kid with the wings is right. Why don't-a we—?

_Suddenly, Mario, Peach, and Yoshi hoist Luigi over their heads._

Mario: Let's hear it for my brother, the great Luigi!

Pit: We can celebrate AFTER we're done saving the—

_Mario, Peach, and Yoshi start tossing Luigi up in the air repeatedly and chanting his name while Luigi uselessly flails like a stranded fish._

Luigi: Stop! Stop! Please, stop! I don't want-a to be trophied again!

Pit: WE'RE ALL GOING TO BE TROPHIED AGAIN IF WE DON'T MOVE!

_Mario, Peach, and Yoshi stop tossing Luigi into the air and let him fall between them._

Peach: Oh, sorry, Pit. We're not used to having Luigi as a hero, so we got carried away.

Yoshi: Yeah. Usually, he ends up as the goat while Mario saves the day from Bowser.

Pit: You have a goat?

Mario: It's just an expression. What-a Yoshi's-a trying to say is that Luigi rarely gets his time as a hero like-a me. This is only the second-a time he's gotten that chance.

_Luigi gets back up and dusts off his hat._

Luigi: (embarrassed) That's-a true… (normally) But we can talk about-a that later. Right now, we've-a got a job to finish.

Pit: My thoughts exactly. Now let's move!

_Pit runs off into subspace while Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi look on. They then follow him into subspace._

Mario: So, how did-a you get revived anyway, brother?

Luigi: You wouldn't-a believe me if I told you.

Mario: Try me.

_(later)_

_Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Olimar stand in the middle of subspace, where a R.O.B. trophy sits._

Diddy Kong: You guys go on ahead. DK and I've got this.

Captain Falcon: Okay, but we won't wait for you two.

Olimar: We won't?

Captain Falcon: No, of course not. When the world is in danger, Captain Falcon waits for no one.

_Captain Falcon heads off into the Great Maze with Olimar in hot pursuit._

Olimar: Wait for me!

Captain Falcon: Didn't I just say Captain Falcon waits for no one?

_Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong stare awkwardly for a moment as Captain Falcon and Olimar disappear into subspace. Then Diddy Kong touches the base of the R.O.B. trophy, prompting it to turn back into R.O.B., who gets up and looks around._

R.O.B.: Where am I! What happen!

Donkey Kong: You've been trophied…

Diddy Kong: For a thousand years.

R.O.B.: Does not compute. Sensors indicate has only one hour.

Diddy Kong: Well, so much for that practical joke. Anyway, come on! We've got a world to save and we need your help.

R.O.B.: …No.

Diddy Kong: What?

R.O.B.: …No. No more reason to fight. I am being the last of my kind. I have lonely.

Diddy Kong: How can you be lonely when you have the two of us to back you up?

R.O.B.: You should have left me. You should have let me die with people. Goodbye. I go to rejoin lost ones.

_R.O.B. starts to leave, and Diddy Kong starts to try to stop him but stops himself. Donkey Kong pounds the ground, causing R.O.B. to stop and turn around in surprise and Diddy Kong to fall over._

Diddy Kong: (shocked) DK, what are you—?

Donkey Kong: I think I've got this, Diddy.

_He walks over to R.O.B._

Donkey Kong: What was that last bit you said?

R.O.B.: I have live forever alone. I no reason—

Donkey Kong: Hold it. You "have live" forever?

R.O.B.: Yes. Why?

Donkey Kong: Listen, R.O.B. You may think you should've died with your people, but is that what they would've wanted from you?

R.O.B.: What?

Donkey Kong: If you ask me, your people would've wanted you to survive that blast back on that island and keep living as a reminder that your kind is still here.

R.O.B.: You have not sense.

Donkey Kong: The way I see it, there's a reason you're still here with us, and that reason is that the other R.O.B.s wanted you to live and enjoy every moment of your life. That's what Gramps wanted from me, it's what the folks back home want from me, and it's worked out pretty well so far. Find me an excuse to let you go and turn yourself into a scrap pile and I promise you that you'll come back someday as some freaky weapon for the Subspace Emissary, which means that you'll have thrown your life away for nothing.

_R.O.B. thinks about this for a moment, and then regains his resolve._

R.O.B.: Does not compute, but you have correct.

Donkey Kong: I have no idea what that's supposed to mean, but let's go kick some tail! (to Diddy Kong) You with me, little bud?

Diddy Kong: Oh yeah!

_Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and R.O.B. head off deeper into subspace._

Diddy Kong: I never knew you were so perceptive, DK.

Donkey Kong: Me neither. (to himself) Whatever that means…

_(meanwhile)_

_Marth and Meta Knight, in the middle of subspace, stumble upon Ike's trophy. Marth touches its base, prompting it to turn back into Ike._

Marth: アイク、あなたは大丈夫か？

Ike: Unngh…what?

Meta Knight: He asked if you—

_Marth motions to Meta Knight to stop talking, and he complies. Marth then helps Ike to his feet._

Marth: I asked if you were okay, Ike.

Ike: Yeah. Thanks for—

_Ike suddenly realizes that Marth just spoke English instead of Japanese, and responds in surprise._

Ike: Wait a minute. You could speak English the whole time?

Marth: Yes, and quite well, I might add.

Ike: Why didn't you tell me? And don't say I—

Marth: You did not ask.

Ike: RRRRRGH!

Marth: Also, I assumed you could understand me when we first met. Were it not for Meta Knight, you probably would have attacked me that day. I therefore came to the conclusion that I could freely speak my native tongue in your presence.

Ike: You mean Japanese?

Marth: Correct. Needless to say, you are the first person I have met who does not understand it.

Ike: You're kidding…

Marth: I am not. And before you ask, you only hear Ness speak it because only he and I are fluent in it. Everyone else in this world understands it, but it is difficult for them to speak.

Ike: If that's your way of saying that you're surrounded by idiots—

Marth: Forgive me for interrupting, but it is not. I do, however, offer you a service should we save this world from Tabuu's army: lessons in Japanese.

Ike: Hold on. You want to teach me Japanese?

Marth: はい、しかし、まず、世界を保存する必要があります。

Ike: I'll take that as a yes.

_Ike and Marth start to head off deeper into subspace, but Ike stops._

Ike: After we're done saving the world, that is. Right?

Marth: You learn quickly.

_Ike and Marth head off deeper into subspace while Meta Knight looks on and groans to himself._

Meta Knight: (to himself) I'm surrounded by idiots…

_Meta Knight heads after Ike and Marth._

_(later)_

_Link and Zelda, in the middle of subspace, stand beside Ganondorf's trophy._

Link: Zelda, are you sure this is a good idea?

Zelda: Of course I'm sure. We have to revive him if we're to save our world.

Link: After every time he's kidnapped you, conquered Hyrule, and tried to kill me, you're willing to give him another chance?

Zelda: Regardless of everything he's done, the three of us are bound together by the Triforce. We need his power.

_Link thinks about this for a moment._

Link: …I'm sure I'll regret saying this one day, but go ahead and revive him.

_Zelda touches the base of the Ganondorf trophy, prompting it to turn into Ganondorf, who staggers to his feet and notices Link and Zelda standing in front of him. In response, he spreads his arms out and closes his eyes._

Zelda: What are you doing?

Ganondorf: What are you waiting for? You obviously came here to finish me off, so do it.

Link: Normally, I would, but we've got bigger problems to worry about.

_Ganondorf lowers his arms and opens his eyes. Link points to the Great Maze at the top of a long staircase, prompting him to turn around._

Link: See that maze? That's our ticket to saving the world. If you don't help us save the world, there won't be a world left for you to try and conquer. Think it over.

_Link and Zelda head toward the entrance of the Great Maze. Ganondorf thinks about this for a moment while charging his fist with darkness energy. He then lets the energy dissipate and unclenches his hand._

Ganondorf: (to himself) So be it, but after today, we are enemies once more.

_Link stops and turns back to Ganondorf._

Link: Oh, you can count on that, old man.

_Zelda stops and turns back to Link and Ganondorf._

Zelda: Stop it, you two.

_The three of them head off to the entrance to the Great Maze._

_(later)_

_Ness, Luigi, and King DeDeDe, standing in the middle of subspace, watch the revived Smashers enter the Great Maze from some distance away._

King DeDeDe: Is that everybody?

_Ness does a quick head count._

Ness: …25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30… Yeah, I think so.

King DeDeDe: It'd better be. We're gonna need all the help we can get if we're—

_Suddenly, Wario jumps in and kicks King DeDeDe down._

Wario: (gloating) Oh yeah! Who's the man? Who's the man?

_Ness and Luigi help King DeDeDe to his feet._

Wario: What? Did you guys forget about me? What's going on, anyway?

King DeDeDe: You want the long version or the short? Basically, Tabuu's built this Great Maze out of our world—which could fall apart in a matter of days—and now, we're gonna stop him.

Wario: That doesn't make any sense. What's the long version?

Ness: That was the long version; the short version is "We've got a job to do." Are you coming with us?

_Wario thinks about this for a moment._

King DeDeDe: Bah, leave 'em. He'll come eventually.

Luigi: Okay.

_As Ness, Luigi, and King DeDeDe start to enter the Great Maze, an engine roars in the distance, and Wario zooms by the three Smashers on his motorcycle into the Great Maze._

King DeDeDe: Told ya so.


	28. The Final Battle

Scene 28: The Final Battle

_Thirty-plus Smashers stand at the entrance to Tabuu's lair in the middle of subspace. Fox and Marth stand by the door._

Fox: Care to give a speech to everyone else?

Marth: 確かに。

_Marth steps forward._

Marth: フェローSmashers、私はあなたの目で私の心を取るのと同じ恐怖を参照してください。日が我々の勇気が我々の友人を見捨てるとき、交わりの絆を壊して、失敗したときに来るかもしれない。しかし、それはこの日ではありません。狼と粉々にシールドの時間は、ときに我々の時間が私たちの周りのダウンクラッシュ登場！しかし、それはこの日ではありません！この日は、我々は戦う！この日は、我々は断固！この日は、私たちは誓いが果たさ開催！すべてのすることで、これは良い地球上で大切に、私はあなたが立って入札！英雄無限大を超え！

_All the other Smashers except Fox, Ganondorf, Meta Knight, Olimar, Luigi, and Wario respond with thunderous applause. Fox opens the doors to Tabuu's lair, and Marth draws his sword, turns around, and rushes through._

Marth: 攻撃して！

_Everyone runs through the doors, screaming and roaring at the tops of their lungs. Tabuu, hearing the commotion and seeing the huge crowd of Smashers, spreads his wings and prepares another series of Off Waves. Suddenly, a blue ball races through the air and smashes both of Tabuu's wings, prompting the other Smashers to stop in their tracks. The Off Waves fizzle out, and the ball hops on to a nearby peak, uncurls itself, and reveals itself as Sonic._

Sonic: Hey, guys! Were you planning on starting the party without me?

King DeDeDe: Good to see you, Sonic!

Sonic: You're lucky; I had just finished lunch.

Mario: Wait a minute! What's-a going on, here?

King DeDeDe: No time to explain. We've got a job to finish.

_The weakened but still able Tabuu descends on the Smashers as they all prepare for battle._

_(later)_

_Tabuu writhes in agony and begins to disintegrate, prompting nearly __all of the segments of his Great Maze to go back to their former locations in the World of Trophies._

Ness: やったね！

_Suddenly, all of subspace begins to collapse around the Smashers._

Lucas: Oh, no! Now that Tabuu's dead, all of subspace is going to collapse with us trapped inside!

Zelda: Not if I can help it. Everyone, brace yourselves! This will get rough!

_Zelda casts Faroe's Wind on everyone, warping them all out of subspace as it degenerates and everything returns to normal except the Island of Ancients._

_(credits)_


End file.
